What You’ll Do !
by karebear90
Summary: What do girls do for their men? You’d do almost anything to look good etc. Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th & 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat.
1. Baby Steps

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort in the Holidays of his 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also.

A/N: There is adultish content in this chapter... i warn you. Don't read if u are offend easily or grossed out easily.

* * *

"What are you saying mate?" Ron sat up in his bed.

"I don't know," Harry sat up as well.

"You can't be serious," Ron proclaimed.

"I am, I can't believe that I would be saying this but, I like her I actually like her Ron," Harry confessed while Ron completely dropped his mouth.

"Ewww, gross, you can't like my sister. She is foul and, Harry honestly I think you have lost you mind. Yea your upset from losing Dumbledore, that's it, you just want some closure."

"That's not it Ron," Harry said.

"What is it then? You can't just simply tell me one day oh Ron, mate I wanna date you little sister, that's wrong." Ron imitated Harry for a moment.

"I have liked her for a while. I just never told you or anyone, I didn't ask her out before because I knew that she wasn't safe going out with me. I was protecting her for nearly seven years and now that Voldermorts gone I can be with her," Harry smiled weekly at Ron hoping to gain his approval.

"Well you better stop leading on Luna then," Ron smiled. "I can't stop you from dating my sister. Just, don't hurt her alright.

"I won't prosmise and beside I'm not the one Luna wants ..."

-------------------

"I can't." Ginny shook her head at Luna. They were currently in the girls bathroom in Gryffindor tower.

"You must, it's the only way to fit into this dress for Christmas," Luna said in a dreamy voice holding up a mini red dress half the size of Ginny. There were two dresses present in the bathroom, that red one which Ginny desired to wear and a blue one hanging up on one of the cubical doors' which Luna could just fit into, however this blue dress was much longer. "That's how I can fit into it," Luna persisted. "But as you saw I have a long way to go. Watch, it's not that hard."

Luna had locked the door from the inside as soon as they got in the bathroom. They needed privacy to do their business. Luna leaned over the sink and looked at Ginny in the mirror, she then looked at herself; she had lost a lot of weight. Her eyes had lost their dreamiest to them. "Ready," she said. Ginny nodded. Luna placed her index and middle finger to the back of her throat and pushed down, for a moment nothing happened then all of a sudden Luna pulled her fingers out and coughed a few times, then instantly she placed her fingers back in her mouth. Again this happened and on the fifth time Luna reached her goal and purged out her stomach. All the food they had deliberately eaten came right up into the basin. Luna spate and coughed until she was satisfied, her eyes were watering and she collapsed on the ground for a moment then got back up. She rinsed her mouth out and looked back at Ginny. "And that's how it's done."

"Okay," Ginny said looking at her dress. "Lets do this." Ginny bent over the sink and stuck her finger down her throat. Nothing happened, Ginny gagged a few times, her face began to got red, her eyes watered. Ginny coughed but nothing came out. Getting frustrated she stuck her finger in further she gagged for the last time and pulled her finger out. "It's not working," Ginny breathed to Luna who was now sitting on a chair still catching her breath.

"It will, keep trying, it will come eventually." Luna said as she brought her knees up to her chest. She was tired.

Ginny once again pulled her fingers in her mouth and gagged some more until, for the first time threw up her food. "Good that's good," Ginny heard Luna say from across the room. "Keep it up." Luna egged her on.

"It hurts," Ginny managed to get out through splatters of spew.

"That's cause its been sitting there for awhile. The longer you leave it the more painful it is, keep on going your nearly there."

Ginny continued purging no mater how much it hurt her until she came to a close. Ginny coughed as loud as ever and put all her weight on the basin. She had finished.

"Are you okay?" Luna asked getting up from her seat and patting Ginny on the back.

"Yea, I'm good." Ginny said washing her mouth out.

Ginny and Luna have been best friends since last year. They fought together side by side against the death eaters in the department of mysteries. Little did they no that their friendship consisted of holding each others deepest secrets. Luna had been purging her food since she was twelve and Ginny on the other hand has tried to purge her food since she was twelve but never succeeded. In Ginny's opinion Luna is the best friend she will ever have, Luna taught her how to. They tell each other everything. How they think of themselves as fat and not worth a thing. Luna told Ginny that not only does she think that she is fat, she is doing it for Ron. "Guy's don't like fat girls Ginny," Luna loves Ron's so much that she is hurting herself to get his attention. Ever since Ginny was a little girl she would always be commented on how much she ate. Having six huge brothers and a mother who cooks so well and a lot of food who wouldn't? Mrs Weasley would always say "Watch your figure young lady," that has always in the back of her mind. And besides getting called garbage guts everyday from her brother Ron doesn't do wonders on her self esteem.

"Alright, after breakfast tomorrow we will meet hear at eight thirty. That will give us half an hour before class." Luna told Ginny. Ginny nodded her head and sighed at her dress.

"Don't worry, you will fit into it, remember you can eat anything you want. But keep in mind that stuff is coming up so make sure you chew it down." Luna said. "See you at eight thirty."

"Okay by darl, don't mind me, I'm just gunna say here for a moment," Ginny said.

"Gin, what's up?" Luna said looking at her with concern.

"Look at me!" Ginny said looking at herself with disgust in the mirror.

"Don't worry, you'll loose the weight," Luna assured her.

"Its not just that."

"What is it then?" Luna asked.

"I'm ugly, fuck I am so ugly, it doesn't matter how thin I am, I'll still be ugly," Ginny moaned.

"We can fix that too," Luna became dreamy again. "With make up. Tomorrow night come to Ravenclaw tower and I'll sneak you in we will have a girly night and I'll teach you how to do your make up then in the morning we will go to Hogsmeade and we will get you some of your own. We will make you look hot."

"I doubt it." Ginny looked down at the floor.

"Trust me."

"Okay."

"Now get out of this bathroom and up to you room, beauty sleep." Luna smiled.

Luna sneaked out of Gryffindor tower while Ginny walked up the boys stair case holding her dress. She knocked on her brothers' door. But there was no answer. She knocked again, then again and again until she heard a grunt.

"COME IN," it was Ron. Ginny opened the door, lit the candles with her wand and brighten the room. Ron sat up out of bed and rubbed his eyes as did Harry.

"Oh good, I knew you'd be awake," Ginny said sitting down on Rons bed, Ron just gave a glare to Harry.

"Ron what's your sister doing in our dorm?" Ginny heard Neville from over in the corner.

"Yea," She also heard two distant voices coming from two near by beds, Dean and Seamus.

"I'll only be a minute guys," Ginny told them, she caught Harry's eyes for a moment and turned away.

"What ya want." Ron said groggy.

"Ten Gallons." Ginny smiled and battered her eyelashes at him.

"What! No way. Good night Ginny." Ron said laying back down on the bed.

"Please, please, please." She begged.

"What for?" Ron asked.

"Luna and I are going shopping at Hogsmeade on Saturday, I need some money." She said.

"And you couldn't ask me tomorrow night?" Ron said.

"No, cause I am sneaking into Ravenclaw tower tomorrow night and sleeping there. So can I have some money?" She persisted.

"Let me think about it… NO, now get lost." Ron said pushing her off his bed.

"Fine." Ginny said.

"What the hell are you doing with that t-towel?" Ron asked about her red dress.

"It's the dress I am wearing to our Christmas party." Ginny looked at Harry.

"Ha, you can't fit into that," Ron laughed. "Even stickless Loony wouldn't be able to fit into that."

"Don't call Luna that," Ginny defended her best friend.

"I don't know why your friends with her, she's pathetic. She thinks I don't know that she likes me… Ha I know, do me a favour sis, and tell her from me that we have no chance." Ron said very cruelly.

"You're just tired," Ginny said and walked out the room.

* * *

A/N :: What do u think of the first chapter? Please review... it makes me want keep writing. 


	2. Full Grown

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort in the Holidays of his 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also.

* * *

"Yo Ginny, I was thinking... here." Ron passed Ginny fifteen Gallons over the breakfast table the next morning.

"Thanks," Ginny beamed up at him, Ginny then noticed Hermione grope onto Ron's arm and put her head down on his shoulder for a moment then separated herself from him just as quickly.

"This isn't your money," Ginny's smile faded.

"What ya mean?" Ron quickly chewed on a sausage.

"It's yours isn't it?" Ginny said looking at Hermione; she then noticed that she had Harry's full attention as well.

"No Ginny, well technically it is mine, but I owed Ron money so I offered," Hermione said.

"I don't want your money," Ginny proclaimed. "Here," Ginny then threw the money at Hermione and got up from the table. "So Ron doesn't owe YOU, you know what I am implying." And she walked out of the Great Hall. Ginny knew exactly what Hermione wanted, and that was her brother. There was no way in hell that Hermione would win Ginny over by money.

------------------

"You're late," Ginny heard Luna from inside the cubical. She then heard a flush.

"Sorry, got caught up," Ginny replied and dumped her book bag on the floor.

"Doesn't matter, just got here myself, haven't started," Luna said. "Ready."

"As I'll ever be," Ginny said bending over the basin.

----------------

"She's never going to like me again is she?" Hermione put her fork down.

"Course she will, she's just scared she will loose her big brother to a beautiful young lady. That's all." Ron said kissing Hermione forehead and putting an arm around her.

"She just seems to hate me so much. I don't know what happened between us. We were best friends," Hermione stated to both Harry and Ron.

"I tell ya, it's Loony Lovegood." Ron said shaking his head.

"Ron!" Both Hermione and Harry piped up.

"What, ever since she's become friends with her she has changed," Ron plainly stated as he shoved more food into his mouth. "Maybe I should have a talk to her? What to you guys think?" Ron asked.

"Yes I think you should. I don't think there is any harm," Hermione smiled, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Right, I'll talk to her tonight." Ron said.

"Ron, weren't you listening lat night?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ro replied.

"She is sneaking into Ravenclaw Tower, staying with Luna… remember?" Harry said.

"La, La, La, I did not hear you La, La, La…" Hermione said covering her ears.

"Oh Hermione ease up, don't you remember breaking school rules, _'Oh, its kinda fun isn't it, breaking the rules,' _Ha, ha." Harry said imitating Hermione.

"That was two years ago, we were learning… And, I wasn't head girl back then." Hermione leaned in and whispered to Harry. "I'm off; I'll pretend that I didn't hear that part of the conversation." Hermione then got up and walked off.

"Why is she sneaking to Ravenclaw tower?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"Fine, I'll talk to her when she gets back from Hogsmeade tomorrow." Ron said finishing his seventh helping.

"She might not go now," Harry suggested.

"Why not?" Ron asked as he buttered a piece of toast.

"She hasn't any money." Harry stated as he got up from the table. Ron then nodded his head and got up as well with a muffin in is hand and toast in his mouth. They were the last to leave the Great Hall apart from Crabe and Goyle.

-----------------

"Now, I want you all to take you wands and repeat the simple phase _Liarfrog." _Professor McGonagall said to her sixth years. Ginny was seated next to Luna, they had to change a pencil into a flying frog.

"So, after class you'll quickly get your things for tonight and meet me in the corridor in front of the entrance to Ravenclaw tower." Luna whispered under her breath as she wished her wand and said "Liarfrog."

"Deal," Ginny said.

---------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Potions Class listening to Professor Slughorn talk about the late Professor Snape and how he was "always a special student" he loved to teach. Harry who was seated next to Ron wrote on a piece of paper to Hermione and sent it hovering through the air close to the ground out of sight to her lap at the front of the class. It read…

_Hey Hermione, _

_Got a question for you. What do you think about me dating Ginny? _

_Harry._

Hermione read the note, her eyes widened then a huge smile appeared on her face. Hermione then put her quill to use and wrote.

_Harry,_

_That's the best news I have heard all day. Are you going to ask her out? What are to going to say? Oh Harry its going to be so romantic. Harry all I have to say is, its about time and GOOD LUCK_

_Hermione _

Hermione then sent the letter flying back to Harry, Harry then read it. He giggled…

"What's so funny," Ron whispered.

"Read," Harry gave Ron the piece of paper he and Hermione had been having the conversation on. Ron then wrote.

_Jezzs Hermione give him a break, let him have time to think it out… what do you think is for dinner? _

Ron then folded the piece of paper and sent it to Hermione. Hermione frowned and then out of no where the piece of paper was snatched out of her hands by Professor Slughorn. He then read it…

"Probably chicken," He said then continued on with his teaching.

---------

"Honestly you guys, we can't write to each other in class anymore." Hermione said siting down in the Gryffindor tower that afternoon.

"Oh come on Hermione its just a bit of fun," Ron said sitting down next to her while Harry got the arm chair.

"No, I am putting my foot down," Hermione said sternly.

"Okay," Ron said looking at Harry. "Harry and I will, we will just leave you out of all the important conversations."

"Oh, yeah," Harry nodded his head playing along with Ron.

"I don't care," Hermione said with her head up high, she did care. "Whatever, just don't get caught again." By this time the tower was started to get full and noisy. All the years had finished for the day. "Oh look there's Ginny," Hermione pointed. Ginny was walking quickly through the room.

"Oi Ginny, come here." Ron yelled out and ushering her over. Ginny rolled her eyes at seeing her brother with his arms around Hermione.

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"We need to talk sis." Ron said making his way to get up.

"I don't have time at the moment, can we do it some other time?" Ginny asked Ron then sat back down on the seat.

"Sure," He sounded a little disappointed. "But when you get back from Hogsmeade tomorrow we will talk then," Ginny rolled her eyes at Ron again then nodded her head.

"Is that all?" She asked. Ron motioned her to leave and she did ever so quickly.

"What is her problem?" Hermione piped up.

"I don't know, can't wait to find out." Ron said with some what of an evil grin on his face. Meanwhile Harry sensed it was much deeper than either Hermione or Ron could ever think of.

--------------------

"OH I hate her Luna," Ginny said shoving her stuff on Luna's bedroom floor. "And this is so unfair you guys get you own rooms."

"Actually my father requested that I had a single, his paying a little extra, says he wants me to have my privacy." Luna smiled. Both Luna and Ginny jumped up onto Luna's bed and face facing one another.

"I hate Hermione, she is such a cow," Ginny moaned.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"One word, Ron," Ginny nodded her head. "She's after Ron Luna, I am so sorry." Luna put her head down for a moment.

"Its not your fault, its mine." Luna said in her dreamy voice. "I'm not good enough."

"What that's not true, Ron is just a gutless pig who doesn't know what he is doing half the time." Ginny told Luna.

"I'll win him over,: Luna stated. "By Christmas he is going to wish he had me."

"That's right and you and your father is invited at our house for Christmas Eve, and day. He will be drooling all over you." Ginny smiled at Luna. "But you have to promise that you're not going to make out with his in front of me."

"Promise."

Ginny and Luna finally went to dinner and had their purging time together then went up to bed. They talked all night until they fell asleep. Ginny rolled over to the place where Luna was supposed to be, she wasn't there. Ginny quickly got dress and headed down to the Ravenclaw bathroom, the door was locked. Ginny new that Luna was in there, she could faintly hear her purging. Ginny then knocked five times then paused then two times. Then door swung open and she stepped in then the door closed again. There Luna was over the basin of the Ravenclaw bathroom throwing up what appeared to be clear water. Soon Luna was done, her face tearing and of beetroot colour.

"You ate breakfast before me?" Ginny said.

"No, I just do it in the morning, before breakfast, cleaning out the system." Luna smiled weekly.

"Should I do that?" Ginny asked.

"If you want." Luna said. "But I'm going up to my room to get a change of clothes, then I'm going to the shower block, then I'll meet you for breakfast down in the Great Hall, okay," Luna told Ginny, Ginny nodded her head and Luna left. Ginny then looked at herself in the mirror. She was already tired. Two days of throwing up her food and she still looked _"as fat as ever" _She thought. Ginny rushed over to the basin and stuck her fingers down her throat and pushed down. Ginny gagged and gagged, there was nothing to come up, she threw it all last night. Ginny got frustrated and stomped the ground. She placed her finger in her mouth and tried again. It didn't work. Over and over again she tried but nothing. Her face wet with tears from the gagging and the pain she conflicted upon herself. She fell to the ground in exhaustion. She now felt sick to the stomach and this time accidentally threw up what was left in her stomach on the floor of the Ravenclaw bathroom. Ginny let out a sigh of… happiness. She slowly got up and cleaned her mess off the floor with a wave of her wand. She washed her mouth out and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was still pinkish and her eyes still watery. Ginny then decide to also go and have a shower and then go down to breakfast.

--------------------

"What are you going to say to Ginny this afternoon?" Harry asked Ron as he put on his shirt.

"Don't know mate, I might start off the conversation about what she thinks about you…" Ron smiled at Harry as he got out of the shower.

"Oh yeah that's going to be a smart starter, you wont get around t asking her how she is," Harry said handing Ron a towel.

"Well all I know is that I am telling her finally about Hermione and me…officially."

"That's not going to go down to well," Harry stated.

"Oh ho, why not?" Ron laughed uncomfortably.

"Because, look, use your brains for once. Luna likes you," Harry was cut off.

"So,"

"So, Luna is Ginny's best friend. Ginny is going to be angry at you for dating Hermione and not her best friend." Harry stated

"Why?"

"Because, Ginny doesn't want to see her best friend hurt." Harry said quite pleased with himself.

"Uh!" Ron said scratching himself on this chin thinking really hard.

* * *

A/N what ya all think of it?

In case I have confused you…. Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their 7th year and Ginny and Luna their 6th.

Sorry about the confusion. Please review and tell me what I can do to make it better. Any ideas are good…


	3. Move On

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also.

* * *

"Hey Luna," Ginny seemed a little distressed.

"Yeah," Luna replied as she and Ginny walked through the school gates on their way to Hogsmeade.

"I asked Ron for money, but he said no," Ginny finally said. "Then at breakfast this morning he gave me fifteen Gallons, and I knew something was up… Hermione gave it to him to give to me. I ended up throwing it back in her face." Ginny smiled and Luna just laughed. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked.

"I don't have any money either," Luna laughed some more.

"It's not funny, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked very seriously.

"Do I have to teach you everything?" Luna sighed. "Lets simply not pay."

"I don't think _simple_ is the right word to use," Ginny said astounded.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Luna asked stopping in the middle of the road with her hands on her hips.

"No,"

"Very well then,"

"You do know what you are doing right, I mean you have done this before," Ginny guessed and hoped her theory was correct.

"Ginny, it's me Luna, you don't know what I am capable of," Luna said in a dreamy voice and smirking to high heaven while Ginny had a confused look on her face. "Yes… I have done this before duh, I was going to suggest it even if you had money."

-----------------------

"See ya," Hermione said kissing Ron on the forehead whilst he and Harry were in a intense game of Wizards Chest in the Great Hall. That is Ron favourite place to spend his Saturday, playing and eating all he can eat.

"Were ya going?" Ron asked coming out of his trance.

"Some of the girls and I are going out shopping for the day," Hermione beamed at him.

"Oh yeah," Ron instantly went back into his trance.

--------------------------------

"Try this," Luna said applying pink lop gloss to Ginny's lips with her wand. Ginny then looked in the mirror. She scrunched her nose up, she didn't like what she saw.

"I think that we will need much more to cover me up," Ginny said.

"I know, I know but what about the lip gloss?" Luna asked.

"It's hot," Ginny replied.

Ginny and Luna were in a small makeup shop at the end of the street. Even though this makeup shop was small, any amount of people could fit in it. Every time a person walked into the store, the store would get bigger and bigger. And since there was a lot of people coming in now the store was huge compared to what is were when they first arrived. The store was covered in pink and purple. The lipsticks floated in the air above everyone's heads. There were stands of foundation in the middle of the room and just like the store the foundations stand also widened. Everything came in different colours even having black foundation. This was every girls dream makeup shop.

"Okay, very discretely place the lip gloss in you pocket," Luna said to Ginny in a hushed tone.

"Okay," and Ginny did so. Luna walked around the store giving Ginny things to place into her pockets; in her jacket in her shoes any place she could stash the makeup. After Ginny couldn't hide anymore Luna started to place makeup in her own clothing. Soon they were both full and decide to leave. Luna took one look at the young witch who owned the shop to see if they can make a clean getaway. She was busy with some customers. Luna motioned to Ginny that it is safe to leave and they left the store. Ginny held her breath for a few moments, she was certain that someone would have caught them, but no one came.

Both Ginny and Luna were laughing all the way up the street until Ginn heard her name.

"This can't be good," Ginny said to Luna as they turned around. Ginny's mouth dropped as she saw none other than the person she truly didn't like, Hermione and her friends Lavender and Susan. "Heyyyy," She said.

"What ya doing?" Hermione asked very friendly.

"What's it to you?" Ginny said coldly.

"Well, I was wondering wether or not you and… Luna would like to come and get some butterbeers with us?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"I think not," Ginny said making to turn around.

"Oh come on it would be fun," Hermione cried while Ginny turned and faced her again.

"Sorry Hermione, not to be rude but I spent all my money," Ginny lied.

"You don't have any money," Hermione stated while Ginny just froze on the spot.

"What she means, _my_ money," Luna covered.

"Right… Her money," Ginny agreed.

"Oh well, no matter. Its on me," Hermione beamed at them. "Come along then." And Hermione ushered them into the Three Broomsticks. Hermione went straight up to the counter and ordered five butterbeers while the rest of the group went to the table. Ginny and Luna were very uncomfortable with all the access weight they held on them.

"Here we are," Hermione said placing the butterbeers in front of everyone. Hermione then sat at the foot of the table. There was a awkward silence. "So, what did you guys get?" Hermione asked.

"Stuff," Ginny replied.

"Yeah… stuff," Luna agreed.

"What kind of… _stuff?_" Hermione asked.

"We… got… … … stuff," Ginny said awkwardly.

"Mmm," Hermione raised an eyebrow. Luna and Ginny then drank their Butterbeer as fast as they could and began to get up. "What's the rush?" Hermione asked.

"I case you have realised _Hermione_ we didn't want to be here in the first place, so if _you_ don't mind the less time spend with you the better. It's better spending little time in a place you don't want to be, then spending a lot." Ginny said harshly.

"Hey, Hey, hey don't talk to Hermione like that, she was only trying to be nice," Lavender piped up.

"Well Lav, _Darl, _I don't want her niceness, what I want is for her to leave me the fuck alone, gosh. Come on Luna," Ginny and Luna got up from the table and walked out the door leaving a very shocked Hermione behind.

--------------------

"I can't believe it!" Ron yelled in the great hall.

"Well you better, I finally beat you. Did everyone hear that? I FINALLY BEAT RONALD WEASLEY AT WIDARDS CHESS." Harry yelled getting up onto his feet, stretching his hands out and scrunching his fists. "Wooo,"

"You on crack Potter?" Harry heard Malfoy from the other side of the Hall. He was there with Crabe and Goyle.

"No Draco, I just bloody well beat Ron at chess. Didn't you hear me?" Harry joked.

"Yeah, Yeah, I bloody heard ya," Malfoy said walking towards them with his two friends. "Second blow in a week, you must have lost your touch mate," Malfoy said rubbing Ron on the head.

"What!" Harry said stunned.

"Yea, I already beat him on Tuesday," Malfoy laughed.

"Aww," Harry moaned and sat back down.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later mate," Malfoy told Ron.

"Yeah, but I beat you guys can't beat me again," Ron said to both Harry and Draco.

"Is that a challenge?" Malfoy asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes it is," Ron said to both Harry and Draco.

"You're on," Malfoy said holding his hand out for Ron to shake it. "Tonight after diner here, the three of us."

"Oh good I thought you were going to make us come," Crabe said.

"No, I know you to don't like chess," Malfoy said and Ron shook his hand.

"You in Harry?" Malfoy asked holding out his hand. Even though that Malfoy and Harry made up after the war Harry was still a little scared of Malfoy, but so far so good.

"I'm in," Harry said taking his hand.

---------------------

"I can't," Ginny yelled at Luna it hurts.

"I told you it would, it's been sitting too long, I did it, come on you can." Luna encouraged her. Luna then heard the lustful sound of Ginny's pain being poured into the sink basin in the 1st floor girls' bathroom. Ginny came up to breath she was done.

"Good girl, you feel better?" Luna asked?

"Great," Ginny lied, she felt light headed a woozy.

"Good lets go get your crap from my room at take it back to yours and then try this stuff on you," Luna smiled.

"Okay,"

-----------------------

Ginny and Luna were on their way to the great all for dinner Ginny still didn't feel to good. Even having all the makeup they stool today out of her clothes she still felt really heavy, tired and sick.

"Oi, you ok?" Luna asked Ginny as the stopped in the corridor before Great Hall.

"No, I don't feel very well," Ginny honesty told Luna the truth. Ginny was very pale now and it wasn't the makeup they coated on her.

"It's ok Ginny, listen, it's the third day, all you have to do is get past today and you'll be fine," Luna said backing her up against the wall.

"I just feel really light headed," Ginny said weekly. "I think I might faint,"

"Yeah you probably will," Luna said dreamily. "Do you remember all the times I was in the hospital wing and people were saying that one of my potions exploded or I accidentally changed my toe into a cockroach?"

"Yeah," Ginny said.

"Well, that was this," Luna smiled weekly. "Okay what I learnt was, every three days this starts to happen, when you purge tonight leave only a little in there."

"How do I do that?" Ginny asked.

"Just an instinct," Luna said dreamily again. "Now go in there and eat then go straight back out, I'll see you and come with you. Okay?" Luna said.

"Okay," Ginny said weekly.

"GINNY," Ginny heard her brother and saw him walk up to both her and Luna. "Excuse us Luna," Ron said pulling Ginny away from Luna and the wall she was supported on. "What the bloody hell is with you?" Ron yelled at her while holding her by her upper arms. "Did I ever occur to you that Hermione just wanted to do a good deep and that she wanted to get your friendship back on track,"

"Let go of me," Ginny yelled back at him.

"No, not till you tell me what the hell is wrong with you. Why the bloody hell do you treat Hermione like dirt?"

"She doesn't want to be friends' with me all she wants is you." Ginny spat.

"Of course she wants to be friends with you," Ron yelled

"She is only using me to get you," Ginny said.

"News Flash sister, she already has me, yeah we have been together for about a month, surely you can't be that stupid not to notice. Oh I forgot it's you. Now lay off," Ron yelled and finally let go of her. Ginny then fell to the ground, she didn't realise how strong her brother actually was. Ginny couldn't see anything for a moment then she came back to the land of the living.

"Ginny are you okay," Ginny heard Luna rush over to her as her eyes fluttered forward.

"Get away Luna," Ron pushed Luna out of the way and crouched down beside his sister. "Are you okay," his tone had changed it was soft.

"I… I'm fine," Ginny lied. Her head spined like crazy and her stomach growled. Ginny made her way to get and she was helped up by her brother and Luna.

"I'm sorry Gin," Ron apologised for his yelling.

"What ever," Ginny managed to get out, she pushed Ron away and leaned on Luna, she then made to walk away only to hear her name being called once again.

"Hey Ginny, Oi Gin…" It was Harry running towards her, he finally caught up to her gave her brother a wink and said. "Tomorrow after Quittage would you like to come and fly with me?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled weekly at him.

"I don't know," Ginny said and Harry's smile faded. "I'll think about it, you know I might be tired," Harry's smile appeared again.

"I'll make sure your not that tired," Harry said calmly.

"Okay, I'll come," Ginny smiled.

"Hey are you feeling okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Ginny lied and she walked way with Luna from Harry and her brother who was listening intently to her conversation.

Harry turned to Ron, smiled and nodded his head but Ron only stayed there with a frown.

"What, I thought you were alright about me dating your sister," Harry said.

"I am," Ron replied.

"Then what's wrong with you?" Harry asked, "You best friend just got a date."

"Ginny's not fine," Ron said.

"What do you mean?" Harry just realised that the conversation just got serious.

"Just before you came we were fighting, then she collapsed she blacked out for a minute." Ron said.

-----------------------

Luna and Ginny walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. The Hall was packed.

"You have to learn to control it," Luna whispered.

"Okay," Ginny still felt woozy.

"That was close aye," Luna said dreamy.

"Yeah, but I'm sick of saying I am fin when I'm not." Ginny told Luna.

"You are fine, you just think your not," Luna said.

* * *

A/N What did you all think? Please review… I want to know your views. Do you guys have anything you want to put into this fanfic? 


	4. Falling In

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also.

It was Sunday afternoon. Ginny still didn't feel too well. Quittage made her feel more light headed. She tried to do what Luna told her, _"Leave a little in there, and you'll be great, a little fatter than you want, but you don't want to go and faint again do you!" _Ginny remember as she touched down on the ground.

"Ginny, Ginny," Ginny heard Harry's voice. Ginny turned around and saw Harry come flying down to her.

"Great practice plan Harry, I think that you are the best captain there has ever been," Ginny smiled weekly. She couldn't believe that Harry had asked her out… she really _couldn't _believe it.

"Are you still coming flying with me?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to get cleaned up?" Ginny replied with a question.

"Of course, oh and just for the record, I don't mind if you wear that muddy uniform." Harry beamed at her. "See you in ten minutes right in the middle of the pitch,"

"Ten minutes," Ginny said worriedly, "Sure," Ginny was afraid she would need more time to clean up. She didn't want to go on a date looking horrible.

"Great," Harry missed the un calmness in her voice. Ginny made it to the girls' locker room. There was only one other girl on the team and she was gone. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, she stuck her nose up. She quickly turned on the shower, _"I don't want to turn him off by my horrible odder too," _Ginny thought. As soon as she hopped in the shower she got the soap and scrubbed all over. Then she got her bath gel out of her bag and scrubbed herself down. She washed her hair and shaved her legs plus her underarms and quickly got out of the shower. Ginny dried herself off and searched in her bag for her plain clothes. She pulled out an old pair of Luna's stretch blue jeans. Luna gave Ginny these jeans their first night at Hogwarts this year, along with a number of other clothes Luna was too small for. At the start of the year Ginny could barley fit into these jeans now she could, they fit her perfectly. Ginny put these jeans on over her lace green underwear which Luna _bought _for her. Ginny then searched for her matching bra and green long sleeved shirt. She put them on and once again looked at herself in the mirror. She hated what she saw. She then ran into the cubical and shut the door behind her. Luna's old shirt was sticking to her 'fat'. Ginny kneeled on the floor and bent over the toilet. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and purged the rest of her food out of her stomach which she was trying to keep. It took several goes but eventually she reached her goal.

"Hey, Ginny, are you almost ready?" Ginny heard Harry calling from the outside of the girls locker/bathroom.

"Yeah," Ginny breathed as she sat with her back to the cubical door. "I'll be a sec."

"Okay," Harry yelled in. Ginny slowly got up and flushed the toilet. She opened the cubical door and walked over to the mirror. Just like every other time she did this her face was red raw and her face was stained with tears. Ginny washed her face and washed out her mouth. Her face was still red. She then got her makeup bag and put on foundation, blush, eye shadow (dark green), eye liner, mascara and last but not least pink lip gloss. She caked on the makeup so much that her redness had completely disappeared. Ginny packed away her things and left them in her locker but not before caking on a whole heap of perfume Luna _bought _for her. She put on her green high heels and walked out with her now damp silky red hair streaming behind her.

Ginny grabbed her broomstick and walked out onto the pitch, it was now dusk. Harry was right in the middle wearing casual blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Ginny finally made her way up to Harry.

"Took ya time," Harry joked.

"Yeah, girls tend to do that," Ginny played along.

"You look really nice," Harry gulped really hard, "Ready?" He asked while Ginny nodded her head. Both Harry and Ginny mounted their brooms and touched off of the ground. Soon there were soaring through the air side by side. "Dare to go a little faster?" Harry grinned.

"I dare too," Ginny said speeding up and zooming faster and faster as Harry did. Soon they slowed down and came to a stop in mid air. "I have a surprise for you," Harry told her.

"Oh really, what?" Ginny sounded excited.

"It's a surprise," Harry repeated. "Come on follow me." Harry lead the way a soared down into the forbidden forest it was so dark by the time they reached the ground. Both Harry and Ginny couldn't see anything. Ginny who was standing so close to Harry and so utterly quiet could heard him catching his breath from all the flying they had just done. Harry then waved his wand and the entire area of the forest floor brighten with cantles and in the middle of all this light was a table set for two with food that has already been served.

"Oh my," Ginny squeaked with surprise. "Harry its, its… words cannot describe what this is."

"Come on," Harry said taking her broomstick away from her and placing it on the ground. He then ushered her over to the table and sat her down. "This is what your mum makes; I know it's your favourite. I made it all by myself; I didn't have any help from the house elves." Ginny was gob smacked. She truly didn't know what to say, its true that spaghetti bolognaise is her favourite, but she didn't want to eat it. She put on a happy face though; she was so happy that someone took the time to make her dinner. Harry then sat down himself "Dig in don't wait," He said and started eating himself. Ginny was hesitant on eating, she didn't know how long she'd have to hold it in her system. She didn't want to eat it. "Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No, of corse not," Ginny lied. She picked up her fork and dug in. She was so hungry. As soon as the pasta hit her tongue she swallowed the whole fork fill. Again she picked up another heap and shoved it in her mouth. She was starving. She ate the whole plate before Harry was even half way done.

"Wow, you must have been hungry," Harry commented on her empty plate.

"Yeah, I was?" Ginny honestly said.

"Are you still hungry?" Harry asked.

"Um, a little but that's okay," Ginny said.

"Well here, have the rest of mine, I should have thought of bringing seconds, I know you're a big eater," Harry smiled and handed her his plate. Ginny looked at him for a moment, she mentally kicked herself _"What have I done? I shouldn't have eaten that much, oh know. And now he thinks you a pig," _Ginny thought

"Damn it," Ginny moaned pushed Harry's plate away.

"What?" Harry asked in concern.

"I forgot I have a, a…." Ginny thought fast, she needed to get out of there. "Transfiguration, assignment due tomorrow," She lied.

"Oh really what one?" Harry asked and seemed to be very interested.

"Oh, just some one about changing something into something," She trailed off, "You know the type… Listen Harry, I don't want you to think that I am ungrateful or anything but I really have to go and finish this assignment it will take me all night if I don't start it now," Ginny lied

"Oh," Harry seemed let down, "No that's okay, I understand, shall I fly you back to the locker rooms?" Harry said making to get up.

"No, no its okay, I'll be fine. You stay here and do what you have to do," Ginny said getting up. "Thank you so much for dinner Harry, maybe we could do this again," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah," Harry said also getting up off his chair as it is good manners to get up when a lady enters or leaves a table. Ginny then walked over to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek then walked over to her broom. Harry was a little taken aback after she did this, he didn't expect a kiss from that.

"Yeah, okay, that's sounds great," Harry said as he watched Ginny soar off into the air.

----------------------------

Ginny sat on the bathroom floor in the same cubical she was in early in the girls' locker room. She had just finished her… _business. _ She was out of breath and crying uncontrollably. She was in so much pain. _"How can Luna put up with this," _She thought to herself. Ginny instantly felt heat run through her body then instantly felt sick to the stomach and threw up again and again until her discharge was completely clear. _"That's better," _She thought and weekly got up from the floor. She has been in there for about three hours, feeling guilty on how much she ate, feeling guilty on how she left Harry, feeling guilty all around. All she wants is be skinny and that wasn't going to happen with her eating the way she was. She had liked Harry since she laid eyes on him, and for her to just run out on him made her feel sick. She walked out of the cubical and went to the mirror and saw that her makeup was completely runny, her eyeliner all the way down her face. She quickly cleaned it up and re did her makeup. Ginny then got her belongings from her locker and walked out of the locker/bathroom. Ginny walked quickly ups the slopes to the castle and made her way through entrance hall she walked past the Great all only to see her brother playing chess against Malfoy. She walked in, and up to them.

"He's a genius," Ron said to Ginny still looking at the chess board.

"Why?" Ginny said crossing her arms.

"He has beaten me every time," Ron said. "Harry, Harry was a fluke, I already beat him last night, but this guy," Ron said shacking his head.

"I beat him last night and he is determined to beat me," Malfoy said, "But he won't," He whispered behind one hand to Ginny.

"Hey, I heard that," Ron said. "Uh… CHECK MATE, I WIN." Ron yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, good now we can get some sleep," Malfoy said, making his way to get up.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute, I let me win, he let me win," Ron complained.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, you will never no," Malfoy said walking away. "Oh Ginny, your looking hot these days," he said as he walked past her.

"That wanker," Ron said with his hand on his head.

"Calm down Ron its just a game," Ginny laughed.

"Are, see that's where you're wrong sister, Dumbledore didn't think is was _just a game _when Harry, Hermione and I had to find the stone," Ron said.

"That was six years ago Ron," Ginny said.

"Still. What, the, hell, is, on, you, face?" Ron said, he finally caught on.

"Makeup, that's what Luna and I were doing yesterday," Ginny said.

"You were going to buy stinking makeup with my money?" Ron said astounded.

"It wasn't _your _money,"

"Oh Ginny don't start. How did you get the makeup without any money?" Ron questioned.

"Luna," Ginny said. It was the truth, Luna did get it for her. She just used Ginny's pockets.

"I see," Ron said getting up

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, well something, Ginny look, Luna is known for her stealing. She has been caught out many of times by the shop keepers and by older students," Ron said.

"Are you implying that I am a thief as well?" Ginny raised her voice.

"No," Ron quickly said.

"Well I was with her when we got the makeup and she bought if for me," Ginny lied, she had too.

"Just that, Never mind,"

"What Roland?" Ginny was getting wild.

"Just that Hermione said she saw you after shopping with Luna, and you guys didn't have any bags, and she noticed that your pockets were empty and when she asked you about what you guys got all you came up with _stuff, _what's with that, and then you guys rushed out."

"Oh, okay just best little Miss Hermione Granger thinks we stole _stuff _you think the worse, that's great," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ginny that's not fair," Ron defended himself.

"No, what's not fair is that you don't believe me over you stupid girlfriend, I have been in your family for sixteen years and she only has been in your life a month and you already choose her," Ginny yelled.

"This isn't about choosing people Ginny, its about what's going on with you. Every time I speak to you go nuts at me." Ron confessed. "All I am trying to do is help,"

"The only way I need you to help s for you to stay the hell out of my life," Ginny yelled.

"What! See, look." Ron said.

"What? Its you," Ginny yelled again.

"Ginny I think that Luna has changed you," Ron said.

"What? We have been friends for two years, if she had changed me wouldn't you have thought she changed me tow years ago?" Ginny came back.

There was silence with evil glares coming form both parties.

"Luna is my best friend how dare you accuse her of stealing and _'changing' _me. If anyone has changed its you," Ginny yelled turned her back on her brother and walked out only to hear him yell;

"SEVEN YEARS, SEVEN YEARS I HAVE KNOWN HER, NOT A MONTH."

A/N Fourth chapter down. PLEASE REVIEW just to tell me what you think… I don't know wether you guys hate it or not.. please… please.


	5. Some Stories Should Never Be Told

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also.

"Ron, come one talk to me," Hermione said rubbing his stomach as he laid between her legs on his bed.

"Nothing, just something Ginny said last night," He proclaimed.

"Well its been eating at you al day," Hermione said lifting his red shirt up a bit and rubbed his stomach bare handed.

"She told me to stay out of her life," Ron sighed, while Hermione giggled a bit.

"Its not funny," Ron said very seriously. "You didn't see the way she looked at me, she hates me," Ron said.

"She's a sixteen year old teenage girl Ron, what do you expect," Hermione said.

"You weren't like that," Ron groaned.

"No, but some girls are," Hermione sighed.

"Maybe I should write to Mum and Dad, ask them to… I don't know," Ron said shaking his head.

"You don't want to do that," Hermione replied. "Give her time to cool off and I'll go and speak to her."

"You're the last person she wants to talk to," Ron stated.

"Well, we were best friends once, I am sure it will be fine… I hope," Hermione said.

-------------------------

"I hate him," Ginny said to Luna. "OHHH, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. How dare he," Ginny said with her hands on her hips. They were currently in the girls' bathroom on the first floor.

"Ah, uh," Luna said washing out her mouth.

"What is that meant to mean?" Ginny questioned.

"I've herd it already today… all day," Luna said sitting down next to Ginny. Ginny then got up and leaned over the basin. "I told you what I think. I think that you should move to Australia and become a Muggle that way you would never see him again, I told you that plan, you didn't like it so lets drop it already… … … there you go," Luna said to the sounds of Ginny's purging.

"I just can't believe that he accused us of stealing," Ginny said coming up for air.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least he made the right assumption," Luna said dreamily.

"Right," Ginny said before she washed out her mouth. It finally hit her that she stole something.

"Oh, I got a letter from Dad, he's not coming Christmas, or Christmas Eve," Luna's voice dropped dramatically.

"Oh," So did Ginny's. "That means…"

"I'm still coming, there's no way that I am not. I don't care wether _Dad _is there or not, just like you hate Ron, I hate him." Luna said bitterly. This is the first time Luna spoke about her father with such disgust. "I hate him," Luna whispered. Ginny didn't know what to say. "You would never think that would you?"

"I dunno," Ginny was speechless.

"He's not my dad," Luna confessed. "He's a man my mother paid to _pretend _that he was my father, to _pretend_ that they were in love, to _pretend _they were married." Luna said bitterly. "Any now that all the money is dried up… he told me the truth; he sold our home, my belongings and my mothers. The last letter from him said that I would never see him again,"

"Oh Luna," Ginny said sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want you sympathy," Luna said brushing her hand off.

"What are you going to do for the summer holidays?" Ginny asked.

"Stay with my Aunty Marvel," Luna said. She had a small tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Alls I go to say is not only do I feel like I have lost my mother, I feel like I have also lost my father as well." Luna said walking out the door leaving Ginny sitting there.

---------------------------

Harry walked through the halls of the castle. It was getting a bit late. He should be in the common room. After walking past the Great Hall out of the corner of his eye he saw the girls' bathroom door open. He saw the fiery red head he truly wanted to bump into. Harry crept up on his tip toes and quickly walked up behind her. He slowly placed his hands on her hips. Ginny the jumped ten feet in the air and turn around.

"Harry, you scared the… the…" Ginny started.

"Shits out of you," Harry laughed.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey listen I got you something," Harry stated.

"Really, what?" Ginny jumped.

"You'll just have to see," Harry said talking her hand and leading the way up to the Gryffindor common room. Both Harry and Ginny walked up the boys' staircase and up to Harry's room. The door was shut like it always was and Harry just burst his way in only to find Hermione on top of Ron making out on Ron's bed "Oh my, sorry guys, we'll come back later," Harry said making to close the door.

"No, its okay," Hermione said as she rolled off Ron. Ron was frustrated by this, his ears were the same colour as his shirt or it could have been embarrassment. "Come in, oh Ginny hi," Hermione said realising who was with Harry and muttering shit under her breath.

"Ginny," Was Ron's attempt of saying hello.

"Ron," Ginny said folding his arms. Harry instantly recognised the tension between them.

"So Ginny, give me a min," Harry said as he bent over in his trunk and puller out a silver box. "Here, I, I got this for you," Harry was a little nervous. With a shacking hand Ginny took the box from Harry and opened it. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. It had everything on it from a snitch to a love heart. Ginny truly loved it.

"Oh Harry, its beautiful," She said leaping into his arms and kissing him passionately on the lips. She heard a grunt from her brother in the corner and ignored it and kept on going. Ginny placed her hands around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss. Harry then took this as his que to place his trembling hands on Ginny hips. This was a mistake as Ginny broke away as fast as she could fly. Harry was taken aback. He thought he did something wrong. Ginny smiled to cover up her shock. "Thanks Harry." She blurted out and walked out quickly.

"What did I do?" Harry said confused.

"I tell ya, that girl has changed." Ron said shaking his head while Hermione seemed to be thinking really hard.

---------------------------------

Ginny walked into the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast. She sat right next to Harry who was sitting across from Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, I am so sorry about last night, it was probably weird having me leave the way I did," Ginny said in hush tones. Hermione could barely hear what she was saying and Ron had no clue he was too busy stuffing his face.

"Its okay, I thought I did soothing wrong, did I?" Harry asked.

"No, No of course not," Ginny lied, the fact was, she hated him touching her, it wasn't right. _"why would he want to touch me" _She thought. Ginny gobbled down her food as fast as she could. She was late for breakfast and it was almost eight thirty. She could already see that Luna wasn't at her table. "See ya," Ginny said kissing Harry on the head and not looking at either Ron or Hermione.

Ginny walked briskly through the corridors to the first floor bathroom she knocked five times the paused then she knocked another two times. The door didn't swing open. Ginny then place her hand on the door nob and realised it was already open. Luna wasn't there. Ginny waited for her for five minutes it was now eight forty five, class stated in fifteen minutes. Ginny then locked the door herself and did her business herself. When she was finished she ended up on the floor on her hands and knees trying hard to catch her breath. When she finally did she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She sucked her stomach in and went on her side and looked at it. She wanted to be thinner than that. She quickly washed her mouth out again and un locked the door. She picked up her book bag and made her way to her first class.

It was made, everyone was in the corridors walked and bumping into her. The noise was unbearable. Ginny then heard her name being called. She turned around but couldn't see anyone in the crowd. Soon Hermione face appeared before hers.

"What do you want?" Ginny groaned.

"Its Luna," Hermione panted.

"What!" Ginny sounded concerned.

"She's in the hospital wing," Hermione said blurted out.

A/ thankyou so much for that one review… I would like more… please review wat did u guys think/.


	6. Ron's On The Outside

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also.

* * *

"What?" Ginny couldn't believe her ears.

"She's in the hospital wing," Hermione repeated.

"How do you know?" Ginny questioned rather rudely.

"I'm head girl, I know these things," Hermione stated, "Come on, I'll take you,"

"No, I'll go myself, I don't need a baby sitter," Ginny said and walked away from her.

---------------------

"You're late Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said as Hermione appeared in the door way of her classroom, "Take a seat." Hermione did as she was told and took a seat at the front of the class. "Now today we are working out of the text book. Exercise 59 page 26. Now hop to it."

Hermione opened her text book and her parchment but she didn't start on her work she started to write a not to Harry and Ron who were sitting directly behind her. it read:

_Dear Harry and Ron, _

_The reason why I am late is because of Luna. She is in the Hospital Wing. She was on her way to breakfast and she collapsed. Dean found her. I went and told Ginny, she completely blew me off, I don't know why I bothered. _

_From Hermione. _

Hermione the folded the paper and put it in her lap. She then looked around to Professor McGonagall she was working at her desk with her head down. Hermione the pick up the paper and quickly and very discreetly placed it on the table behind her. Ron opened the letter while Harry leaned in to read it. Ron blinked a couple of times. Harry then took out a spare piece of parchment, Ron put up his hand, saying he wanted to write back first. Harry gave him the parchment. And Ron wrote,

_Hermione,_

_Is Luna ok? Do you know why she collapsed? _

_Ron_

Ron then folded the letter and kicked Hermione chair telling her they had replied. Ron the reached down under his desk to Hermione's out stretched hand. Hermione grasped the letter and went back to pretending she was doing any work. Hermione opened the letter and wrote back:

_Ron,_

_Luna's fine and Dean said that Madam Pomphrey told him it was old exhaustion_

_Hermione _

And then she gave back the letter.

--------------------------

"I'm fine really," Luna said to Ginny who was staring at Luna who was sitting on a bed.

"Lets see here Miss Lovegood, what do you think made you faint," Miss Pomphrey asked.

"I was really tired, I have just been so busy trying to keep up with school work and everything," Luna lied she new perfectly well why she fainted.

"Just as I suspected. Well do you feel alright now?" She asked.

"Fine," Luna said dreamily.

"Very, well then, off you go. Take it easy," She said tool Luna who just got off the bed rather fast.

"I will," Luna smiled at her. Luna and Ginny walked out and as far away from the hospital wing as possible.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ginny asked as they sat down on a bench in the court yard. They thought they'd use this time to wag the rest of class.

"Yeah," Luna said kind of sad.

"Luna what's wrong?" Ginny said.

"That was close." Luna laughed a bit. "I don't know what happened. How are you feeling? The other day you were having a hard time, I wasn't really there for you,"

"That's alright. I have a few things to say. You Luna are one of the most beautiful girls I know I don't know why your unhappy with yourself. And I am fine now. You were right, you get use to the light headedness and feeling sick all the time I don't really notice it anymore and Luna you were there for me, you helped me," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks," Luna said weekly, "That's one of the major problems though,"

"What is?" Ginny asked.

"When you get use to it, you don't see it coming when you faint." Luna said quietly.

"Is that what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I was late from breakfast, I never am. I was rushing I made it to the second floor, I turned the corner and all I saw was black then woke up in the hospital wing. I always feel it coming but not this time," Luna stated. "Oh well," Luna wen back to being dreamy. "So, I never have really asked you. Why,"

"Why what?" Ginny was confused.

"Why do you do what you do? I mean, why start?" Luna asked.

"You know," Ginny went all funny, she didn't want to talk about it.

"No I don't, you told me bits and pieces," Luna progressed.

"Fine. You know I have six brothers, well they eat like pigs and mum cooks for about twenty people and you know how good she is at cooking. Well all my life I couldn't help myself. All my life I have had seconds, thirds even fourths at every meal… and at every meal my mother would tell me, 'you'll get fat,' and I believe her. Ron and George would always, always follow on with that comment my mum said and say something really hurtful like 'its okay mum fat people are ugly she'll fit in' you know stuff like that and it really hurt. They thought they were joking but… you know and as soon as they would say something like that I would instantly turn off my food. Fred was the one who saw that I was hurt. After dinner he would sneak some pudding up to my room and eat it with me because I wouldn't eat anything after they teased me the way they did. Fred would say 'I know you hungry,' he would then tell me I was stupid if I listened to them and told me I was beautiful and certainly not fat. Then I would eat my desert. One day a week before Fred died in the battle of the summer holidays I heard him having a go at Ron and George in the family room. Ron and George were like 'oh come on it's a bit f fun,' and Fred defended me and I was proud until he said 'she's not _that _ugly and she's not _that_ fat' which means," Ginny was cut off.

"He thought you were fat and ugly," Luna interrupted and Ginny nodded her head.

"I was so ashamed of myself. The only thing Fred was protecting me from was the truth, Ron and George were straight forward from the start," Ginny proclaimed. "I don't want to be fat on my wedding day; I don't want Harry having to hold onto fat…" Ginny said quietly as students were dismissed from nearby classes.

----------------------

"Ron, where are you going?" Ron heard Hermione yelling in the background amongst the other students. Something didn't feel right about the Luna situation. Ron was still caught up on how his sister collapsed the other day and now Luna has done the same thing something wasn't right in his opinion. Ron made his way through this corridors and staircases to the hospital wing, he saw that no one was in there, "Madam Pomphrey," Ron yelled. "Madam Pomphrey," He yelled again.

"What, what, what?" she replied coming out of her office.

"Where's Luna?" Ron asked.

"She's gone back to class," she said.

"Oh… Madam Pomphrey, what was wrong with her?" He asked.

"She collapsed," She said with one eyebrow up.

"I know, but why, do you know?" Ron persisted.

"You know perfectly well that I am not allowed to give out that information," She stated. "You'll just have to ask her yourself." Ron moaned and decided to leave. He had got no where.

-----------------------

"What was that about Ron?" Hermione asked as Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch with Hermione and Harry.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Just left with Luna, man can that girl eat," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah,"

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked again.

"I went to the hospital wing, I wanted to find out more about Luna and why she fainted." Ron said.

"I told you exhaustion," Hermione proclaimed as Ron filled his plate.

"Bullshit," He blurted out. "Bullshit," he said again at Hermione's stunned face.

"I know where this is going," Harry said, "You want to know wether there is any similarity between her faint and Ginny's last week,"

"Exactly," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione again looked stunned. "Since when has Ginny fainted?"

"Since last week hun?" Ron said as he stuffed his huge salad roll in his mouth. "To much of a coincident," Ron said after his ate that mouth full.

---------------------

"I'm getting into that bloody dress I tell ya," Ginny said as she washed out her mouth after dinner that night.

"You can fit into it," Luna said.

"Just and I look fat in a dress that I just fit into." Ginny said sitting down next to her.

"How's you and Harry going?" Luna asked.

"I think that e is kinda freaked out since I pulled away from him that day in his room." Ginny said.

"I think he is just waiting for you to make the next move," Luna said dreamily. "Un like Ron, he doesn't want me at all,"

"Its fucking Hermione I tell ya," Ginny proclaimed.

"I know," Luna said, "You know what you should do! You should go up to his room and make a move on him or in the common room wherever he is, make him happy if you know what I mean," Luna said with a wink.

"You want me to have sex with him?" Ginny said astounded.

"Not sex, sex. Just play with him, make him want more." Luna said getting up and walking out of the first floor bathroom. Ginny had a huge smile on her face, she got up from her seat and walked out as well.

-----------------------

"Uh! I told you, you will never beat me again," Ron said to Harry who were sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room playing chess while Hermione was on a nearby table doing her homework.

"I keep on telling you Ron I was a one time thing," Harry said.

"I know," Ron said proudly until his eyes caught on something else. "I'll be right back, oh wait no I won't." Ron said getting up and sitting down until he realised his sister was walking toward him.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny asked Harry as she completely ignored Ron.

"Playing chess," Harry smiled as her.

"Oh, can I watch?" Ginny said sweetly.

"Course," Harry beamed, "Grab a chair,"

"I don't need one, I have you," She said sitting down on Harry's lap, "I hope you can concentrate,"

"Shouldn't be a problem," Harry said gulping.

"Umm, Ginny hows Luna?" Ron asked trying to be casual so he wouldn't start a fight.

"She's good," Ginny said dryly as Ron set the chess board and moved first he was white.

"Does she know what made her faint?" Ron said nervously, he didn't know why.

"Yeah she was just stressed out about all the work she had to do and stuff," Ginny lied.

"Stressed? I thought it was exhaustion," Ron said rolling up his nose.

"What I mean, yea exhaustion." Ginny covered up.

"Is that why you fainted?" Ron suddenly went bitter; he knew his sister was lying to him.

"As a matter of fact yes that was probably why," Ginny lied again as Harry felt her tense under his fingers.

"Stop lying to me, I know your lying," Ron said.

"Oh so now I am a lair, being a thief just isn't enough for you is it," Ginny snapped and got up from a Harry.

"I just think that it is funny that you faint one week and then Luna faints the next," Ron stood up as well, turning a few heads in the common room.

"It's none of you business anyway," Ginny's voice rose.

"Yes it is, because you're my sister," Ron yelled as his ears turned red.

"Go to hell," Ginny yelled, "No brother treats their sister the way you have been me,"

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron continued.

"Never mind, just get lost," Ginny said putting her hand up in his face and walking away.

"That's it; you know what I am going to do?" Ron yelled up at the girls' stair case, "I'm going to write to Mum, that's what I am going to do, yeah." Ron was barking mad he then turned back around and sat in his chair. Harry was in shock he didn't want to say anything. The whole common room was silent with about fifty students present in it. "It's you're go," Ron said calmly to Harry.

* * *

A/N, What did you all think? I think that I do deserve some reviews to tell me wether I should terminate the story. Please review…. Thankyou 


	7. This Has Nothing To Do With You

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also.

* * *

This has a little bit of a sex scen in it, don't say I didn't warn you

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_Ginny's gone crazy. She is hanging out with Luna and Luna is bad news and Ginny fainted last week and now Luna fainted this week and when I asked her about it she told me to get lost and, and, and MUM Ginny's being mean to me, _

_From Ronald _

Ron wrote. As soon as Ron finished his letter he folded it, put it in an envelope and sealed it for Pig to take it home.

"You know she is going to hate you," Harry said as he laid down on his bed.

"She already does," Ron said as he too laid down on his own bed. It was rather late and the other boys were in bed fast asleep. "I know there is something going on with her Harry, I know it."

"You don't know anything," Harry said truthfully. "I could be like Hermione said, teenage girls go through stages of…" Harry was cut off.

"Bitchyness," Ron replied.

"If you want to put it that way then yes, but she hasn't been a bitch to me," Harry smiled.

"That's cause she likes you, and can you not let her sit on your lap in front of me, it make me feel sick, you know my best friend dating my sister," Ron said scrunching his nose up.

"Its not even serious yet," Harry said.

"How serious do you want it to get?" Ron questioned.

"Oh Ron I don't want to discuss this with you," Harry replied.

"She's my sister, oh no you have that _look,_" Ron said looking at Harry's face.

"What look?" Harry asked.

"The same look you had in fifth year when you snogged Cho, the look that I get when I am thinking about Hermione and me…." This time Ron was cut off.

"Okay, you nasty quit it I don't want to know what you think," Harry said blowing out the candles and rolling over on his side.

"Just wait will ya," Ron said quietly.

---------------------------

In the morning Ginny woke up with a huge headache. She didn't feel like going to breakfast or class for that matter, all she wanted to do was stay in bed and that she did.

--------------------------

"I wrote to mum last night," Ron said stuffing his face with bacon.

"Oh no Ron you didn't," Hermione sighed as she neatly place a small piece of toast in her mouth.

"He did," Harry said from across the table. "Should be a reply in the mail today,"

"Where is she anyway?" Ron asked.

"Your sister?" Harry asked.

"No the flipping tooth fairy, of course my sister," Ron joked.

"Probably running late," Hermione said as she saw Luna hurry down to her seat.

"Right," Ron replied. Soon the mail did arrive and just like everyone suspected Ron got a letter from his Mum.

_Dear Ron,_

_I am glad that you finally wrote to me, however I do wish it was under better circumstances. 1. You sister is never crazy_

_2. What's wrong with Luna?_

_3. Luna isn't bad news she is a nice young lady_

_And what's this I hear about Ginny fainting? And Luna fainting? That is the only thing that has worried me. Ron, darling I know that you don't like Luna but she has been having some home problems. She is staying with us for Christmas and I am sure that you would make her welcome. Oh and Ronald surely I don't have to sit you and Ginny down and hold your hands to make up… you're a big boy now deal with it. _

_From Mummy_

_P.S Give Ginny, Harry and Hermione my love_

_P.S Write to me about why Ginny fainted. _

_Love you _

"Well that was no help," Ron moaned as Harry grabbed the letter from Ron's hand and Hermione's prying eyes.

"Well at least now we know that something is up with Luna, why do you think that she is spending Christmas with us?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know you're the one who no's everything," Ron groaned again.

"It says here that Luna has some home problems," Harry said referring to the letter.

"We don't want to know about Luna's problems, we want to find out why my sisters' gone mental," Ron said. He was completely off his food now.

"Well, maybe, if we find out what Luna's problem is we could find out what Ginny's is," Hermione suggested.

"Oh okay, and how are we meant to do that?" Ron questioned.

"We ask you Mum of course," Hermione said smartly.

------------------------

Latter on in the day Harry, Ron and Hermione were in transfiguration trying to transform a cat to a hat. Neville who had just accidentally turned his foot into a rat had been escorted to the hospital wing by Lavender.

"Oh Mr Weasley, I was meant to ask you, do you happen to know the whereabouts of you sister? She wasn't in my last class," Professor McGonagall asked Ron while he has a very concentrated look on his face.

"Umm no, I have no idea," Ron replied honestly.

"Yes, well might you have a word to her, I have gotten word from all of her teachers that her work edict has dropped a great deal in the past month and right here in my classroom she has fallen asleep," Professor McGonagall said.

"I will," Ron said as Professor McGonagall walked away. "If she doesn't bit my head off for asking," He mumbled.

-----------------------

The great hall was packed there was a great noise for Wednesday night it was parade and Ron desperately didn't want to go just like every Wednesday. Harry on the other hand couldn't wait for Dumbledore to stat talking cause that meant he could go to bed. Hermione couldn't care any less.

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Poo, Poo, Fuck," Ginny said as she rushed up to Great Hall to take a seat next to Harry. "I'm not that late am I?" Ginny asked Harry.

"No, haven't even started to eat yet," Harry smiled at her.

"Shit," Ginny hoped that she had missed dinner.

"What?" Harry asked alarmed as he got a little stare from Hermione and Ron across the table.

"Oh, I kicked my toe," She lied.

"Where were you today?" Ron said quietly over the table only so he, Ginny, Harry and Hermione could here.

"In class," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I was speaking to Professor McGonagall, she told me you weren't in class," Ron said nicely.

"Oh so now you're your asking teachers where I am," Ginny snapped.

"No, she asked me!" Ron explained.

"Bullshit," Ginny shook her head.

"It's the truth, where were you?" Ron persisted.

"None of your business," Ginny defended herself.

"It is my business, I have a right to know where you have been," Ron's ears became red as a few nearby people in Gryffindor realised they were fighting again.

"Just leave me alone Ron," Ginny's voice dropped, _"I'm sick of him poking at me all the time," _Ginny thought.

"No I won't leave you alone, tell me where you were and why you're marks in class are going down and why you fell asleep in class _Ginny,_ why did you fall asleep in class?" Ron continued. With Ron badgering on like this Ginny found herself unable to cope with the stress on having to find lies for all the questions she had to answer, so she placed her hands over her ears and suddenly felt hot tears form in her eyes. "Why Ginny? WHY? Is exhaustion the reason? LOOK AT ME!" Ron shouted in the Great Hall making everyone in the school turn at look at the two of them, while Hermione and Harry felt really small. Ginny let go of her ears as she looked up and got up.

"FUCK OFF, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? LEAVE ME ALONE. JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE," Ginny yelled at the top of her voice in the silent Great Hall with the whole school and teachers looking at her. She the turned away from Ron and ran out the hall with un controllable tears streaming down her face. What she didn't know is that Harry was running after her. Out in the corridor she stopped dead in the middle and stood there for a minute she had just realised someone was behind her.

"You know he is just looking out for you, his really worried," Harry said calmly.

"I know," Ginny relied, "You want to know the truth about why I wasn't in class? I felt sick so I stayed in bed," Ginny half told the truth as she turned around.

"See that was easy," Harry smiled up at her tear stained face.

"He doesn't need to know that," Ginny said,

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Cause, I don't want to tell him everything, I like to have my own space, you know," Ginny lied she just didn't want Ron poking around. She didn't want Ron to find out her little secret.

"Then why are you telling me?" Harry questioned.

"You're not my brother," Ginny smiled.

"Too right you are," Harry smirked as Ginny walked sexily up to him.

"You know that I want you right?" Ginny said placing a soft hand on his manhood in the deserted corridor. Harry was in shock.

"_No way," _Harry thought as Ginny moved closer to him. She then kissed his cheek gently and moved away from him. Harry was in shock still, he was stunned. There is no way in hell he is ever going to think of Ginny as Ron's _little _sister again. "Wow," Harry said with his eyebrow raise.

"Come on," Ginny said pulling his hand into her and making him run with her. They ran through and through the corridors up to the Gryffindor Common room then up the boys' staircase. Ginny made sure that Harry's room door was closed behind was closed behind them. "There's no lock," Ginny said as she was out of breath.

"No," Harry smile weekly. He was afraid of what she was going to do, he was afraid of what he was going to do, but most of all what Ron was going to do if he found them. Ginny walked over to Harry and pushed him down on the bed. She creped up and laid between his legs. She smiled sexily at him and tilted her head while Harry did this same thing. She then parted her lips slightly and pressed her lips on his. She licked his lips and gave him permission to enter her mouth. Harry then placed his hand gently on Ginny hips; Ginny then froze for a moment and felt Harry grip tighter. Ginny un froze and continued. She searched his mouth as he ran his wandering hands up her back and to her hair. He then decided that he was tired of not being the one in control and decided to turn the tables and place Ginny underneath him. Ginny again froze as Harry felt her un comfortableness he looked her in the eye she smiled at him and she new that Harry didn't care what she looked like, only she cared. Ginny embraced Harry in another passionate kiss as she threw her hands up under his school shirt and jumper. Ginny then decided that the jumper was too much and took it off with some help from Harry. Then Ginny decided that her jumper was too much and go a lot of assistance from Harry to take it off. Whilst exploring each others bodies Harry had managed to get down to his boxers while Ginny laid there in her pink bra and school skirt, how this happened he did not know. Harry's trembling hands for the first time found Ginny's smooth bumps and took them in his hands for a moment. Ginny thoroughly enjoyed this as she let out a small moan. He then moved his hands down past her breasts and to her rib cage, Harry instantly thought this girl needs to eat more and moved pass that area to the lining of her skirt. Ginny giggled as he placed his hands inside her skirt and to her area. She then let out a little moan as Harry found her area under her knickers. He played with her a bit until he decided the skirt was in the way too. He pulled down the side zip and revealed black kickers. He then laid on top of her as she spread her legs. Ginny felt his manhood wanting to get out. He deepened the kiss more and rubbed his manhood into Ginny on the cotton between them. Ginny let out a lustful moan and her breathing became a little heavier. Ginny then whisperer "Lets do it," Harry then froze. It was like he was in a trance for the last fifteen minutes. He stared into her eyes and mentally kicked himself. He slide off her and sat up. Ginny also sat up next to him feeling utterly bare. This was the time when she felt as if she was the fattest person alive. "What's wrong," Ginny said as she placed a row of kisses on Harry's shoulder to his ear lobe making him moan with pleasure.

"Get up, get dressed," Harry persisted as he gathered Ginny's clothes and threw them at her.

"What, why?" Ginny was shocked.

"Cause," Harry said pulling on his school pants. "It's not you, its me."

"What?" Ginny felt so rejected.

"Get dressed," Harry said.

"Fine," Ginny put back on her skirt, shirt and jumper. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you?" Harry blurted out. "That's not what I meant,"

"Oh, and what did you mean then" Ginny questioned putting on her shoes and folding her arms.

"I mean, I don't want to have sex with you," Harry said calmly as Ginny's arms unfolded and she looked to the ground. "No, I mean, gosh. Umm, not yet anyway, I think it is too soon for us to do anything that extravagant yet. You have no idea how much I care about you Ginny, I don't want you're first time to be one night when we just _loose_ it you know," Harry said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I understand," Ginny said. She walked past him only to be pulled back into a passionate kiss with Harry only to hear the door open.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?" Ron said.

-----------------------------

A/N Thank you to my review, I really appreciate it. Please I would like some more. I would like to know what you all think… it will only take like fifty seconds. Please…


	8. Deep

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also.

* * *

"What were you doing?" Ron said to Ginny as she pasted him to walk out the room.

"None of your business," she said and completely walked out.

"Harry, what was she doing here?" Ron asked again.

"I'm sorry mate but just like Ginny said, none of your business," Harry came out with.

"What? She's my sister, I told you to wait," Ron got is flare up.

"Blimey Ron, I haven't had sex with her," Harry gasped.

"Well… … Good, so what was she doing here?" Ron asked again.

"Man Ron, you have to stop this, stop. Please will you just trust me," Harry sighed as he sat on the bed.

"I do trust you, just not her," Ron stated as she sat on Harry's bed next to him. "She has changed Harry. She really has, and its scaring me,"

"Ron I suggest you leave her alone, that's what she wants, your just going to push her further and further away if you keep up with this," Harry stated.

"And that's what he is going to do," Hermione said walking into the room.

"You know its very rude to ears drop," Ron proclaimed.

"I wasn't ears dropping, I was simply walking in," Hermione sat on the bed next to Ron. "And Ron, your going to keep away from Ginny from now on,"

"Oh and why should I?" Ron questioned.

"Cause if you don't we won't find out what's wrong with her," Hermione said.

"How are we meant to do that when I am not talking to her?" Ron asked.

"Harry," Hermione stated.

"Me?" Harry jumped.

"Yes, You're the only one that Ginny will speak to out of the three of us, get to know her, get to know what going on in her life and most importantly find out what's wrong with her," Hermione said.

"I can't do that Hermione, it would be like I was…. Deceiving her," Harry shock his head.

"It won't be like you were deceiving her, it would be like you were truly her boyfriend not just some shagging machine," Hermione said kissing Ron on the cheek, getting up and walking out the door. There was a moment silence.

"Do it," Ron said

"Excuse me?" Harry questioned.

"Not _IT, _you find out what bugger her, please Harry I know you can do it," Ron said.

---------------------------

"You should have seen the whole school Ginny," Luna said laying upside down on her bed.

"Thanks for letting me in," Ginny said as she got on the bed as well.

"I couldn't have not let you in, you wrote _if you don't let me in I'll kill you,"_ Luna joked.

"That's not funny, so what was everyone like?" Ginny asked.

"Well after you left everyone was staring at Ron, he was really angry, then…" Luna sat up, "Dumbledore stood up and said _'little sisters hey Ron, can't live with them can't live without them,' _the whole school cracked up and forgot that it was a serious matter, but Ron was still angry. So what happened with you and Harry, he went after you and didn't come back," Luna asked.

"I did what you told me to do, lead him on, we ended up on his bed in our underwear and then…" Ginny was cut off.

"Yes…" Luna was very intrigued.

"He got off me, I was going to get off him," Ginny moaned.

"What a retard," Luna said her mood completely went down.

"I know," Ginny said.

"I don't think that he like you that way," Luna said. "I mean no man would miss having sex,"

"He said, he doesn't want my first time to be when we just _loose_ it, either or he was…" Ginny's voice dropped dramatically.

"Disgusted with you body," Luna said dreamily.

"I think he was," Ginny nodded.

"I think that's why every guy has broke up with me, Neville, Collin and Ron won't even give me a chance to loose my weight," Luna sadly said.

"I know, he's a toss pot don't worry about him," Ginny said putting a hand on her shoulder.

--------------------------------

"Did you write to you Mum?" Hermione asked the next day at breakfast.

"Yep, there should be another letter in the mail today. Do you think that she is avoiding me?" Ron asked.

"Who, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron replied.

"Well considering she isn't here I think she is mate, either that or she's," Harry trailed off. Soon the mail arrive and the fat owl the Wesley family owned swooped down crashed right before Ron. Ron snatched the letter out of it grip and gave him a little piece of toast before he flew away.

_Dear Ronald, _

_Luna's business is Luna's business; I don't see how her business can affect Ginny in any way shape or form. However there's no doubt that you will find out from someone else somehow so you might as well hear it from me. Mr Lovegood isn't Mr Lovegood. He is a man which Luna's mother paid to pretend to be Luna's father, Luna's mothers husband etc… now that Luna's mother is dead the money has dried up… So naturally Mr Lovegood (whoever he is) has skipped town only leaving a note for Luna telling her everything. Luna doesn't know who her real father is and she has no place to go, so you father and I have offered for her to stay with us during holidays until she comes of age an then she can do what ever she wants. Now Ron, (Hermione and Harry I know your reading) please don't tell anyone Luna's business. She is really upset by this. _

_Love you Ron, try and be nice to your sister. She probably just missing Fred. _

_From Mummy xxx ooo_

"You're mums right," Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Ron said as Harry then snatched the letter from Ron.

"There is no way that Luna's problems could affect Ginny at all," Hermione stated, "Un less Luna has another problem I can't how Luna is a threat anymore."

"Well explain the fainting," Ron said.

"I can't, maybe," Hermione was cut off,

"Don't say coincidence," Ron butted in.

"It could have been," Hermione said looking at Luna who had just got up from the table and started to walk briskly out of the hall. Hermione then got up as well, she didn't know why but she stated to follow Luna, "I'll be back," She said to Ron and Harry. Hermione followed Luna's trail until Luna reached the girls bathroom across the Hall. Luna then turned around.

"Do you want something?" She said dreamily.

"Yes, might I ask you a question?" Hermione asked.

"Your going to ask me anyway," Luna said bitterly.

"Is Ginny okay?" Hermione asked with concern. Luna was taken aback.

"She's fine,"

"Somehow I don't think she is," Hermione stated very friendly.

"Have you ever considered that maybe you may be wrong for once in your life?" Luna went back to being bitter.

"Many times, I always have doubts of myself. I know that you hate me and Ginny hates me, but she's your best friend, you would make sure that she is okay right?" Hermione asked.

"Course," Luna replied, she suddenly felt sick. Lately Luna hadn't been able to keep down her food, it would just come back up automatically.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked she suddenly saw that Luna didn't look so good.

"Yea, I just feel a little sick, that's all. Now is that all you had to say?" She bitterly said. There was no answer from Hermione, "Well if you would excuse me I have to pee," she said dreamily. Luna then walked into the girls' bathroom leaving Hermione out. Hermione suddenly thought of something else to ask her, Hermione then pushed on the door, it didn't open. "_Alohamora"_ Hermione uttered but the door didn't budge. Hermione the knocked on the door. "Hey Luna," there was no answer. "Hey Luna, are you okay the door is locked," she said again but there was still no answer. Hermione began to bash on the door.

"Miss Granger what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall said as she walked up to the door.

"Luna's in there, I think she is trapped, the door won't open," Hermione breathed.

"_Alohamora," _Professor McGonagall said but nothing happened.

"Already tried that," Hermione said folding her arms.

"Mmm," McGonagall said. She the knocked five times, "Miss Lovegood," she said then knocked another two times and the door flung open.

"Professor," Luna said jumping practically into her face.

"Are you okay?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah," Luna tried to act confused.

"Just that to door was closed and both Miss Granger and I were banging on it, we thought you'd fall or something,"

"No, I'm fine," Luna said with a huge smile.

"Looks like you've been crying!" Hermione stated noticing the tears down Luna cheek.

"Well I haven't," Luna said bitterly.

-------------------------------

"You're right," Hermione whispered to Ron as they walked into potions.

"That's a first, right about what?" Ron questioned.

"About Luna, there is something defiantly up with her, she was in the bathroom crying after breakfast, that's where I went,"

_-------------------------------_

"So Luna was in the bathroom crying?" Harry asked later that night in the common room.

"Yeah, how many times do I have to tell you?" Hermione said. "She could have been crying about her Dad though," Hermione thought.

"But what if it was something else?" Ron asked.

"What if," Hermione repeated, "It doesn't matter; we have no idea what about"

"Does she have a boy friend?" Harry asked.

"No, it's Loony Lovegood," Ron laughed as he copied a question Hermione allowed him too.

"Its not funny. No Harry I don't think she does," Hermione answered Harry's question.

"No, well since me anyway," Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around to see Neville's face, he then took a seat next to Ron on the sofa.

"That's right, you dated Luna this year," Hermione blurted out.

"Who broke up with who?" Hermione asked.

"She broke up with me," Neville said.

"Why," Both Hermione and Harry asked.

"Said that she wasn't good enough for me, told me that I was better off with a girl who looked after herself, don't know what that was meant to mean, but hey I couldn't care any less, I love her no matter what." Neville sighed.

--------------------------------

A/N what did you all think this time… thank you too my whole two reviews I really appreciate them.. as I keep on saying I would like more, it keeps me going… thanks


	9. Get Out Of My Face

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also.

* * *

"So what was wrong with her?" Hermione asked Neville.

"I don't know," Neville replied. There was a moment of silence in their small little group.

"I got it," Hermione said. "Something is wrong with Luna,"

"No shit Sherlock," Ron said crossing his arms, "And there is someone wrong with Ginny."

"I don't know, maybe Ginny is just acting out because of Luna," Hermione suggested.

"What does that mean?" Ron questioned.

"It means that perhaps Ginny may be acting the way she is because she has to keep Luna's secret, what ever that is. I mean obviously it must be a pretty bad secret for Ginny to act the way she does but that's all I can come up with," Hermione said.

"What makes you think that Luna has a secret?" Neville asked.

"Ron's gut feeling," Hermione stated.

"Oh, I wouldn't go on that," Neville said.

---------------------------------------

"Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said in Ginny's ears. She had fallen asleep in class once again. "GINNY," Professor McGonagall raised her voice.

"What?" Ginny awoke startled.

"This is the third time this week Miss Weasley, do I have to write to you parents?" Professor McGonagall threatened.

"No Professor, sorry Professor, it would happen again," Ginny said.

"That's what you said yesterday, might I make a suggestion?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"Sleep in your own time," Professor McGonagall said and walked away.

"I do," Ginny said under her breath.

---------------------------

"You really need to stay awake," Luna said as they walked out of transfiguration.

"I know, I am just so tired." Ginny moaned. "I might skip Potions, gunna go and have a nap,"

"Good idea, you look like death warmed up anyway," Luna said dreamily while she just got a confused look from Ginny, "Sorry, that's just the polite way on saying you look like shit," Luna stated.

"Oh," Ginny said. Ginny was a little hurt after the comment. Luna was meant to be her best friend. Best friends don't tell one another they look like _Shit_, _"Or do they?"_ Ginny thought. Ginny decide to dismiss this comment and went up to bed.

--------------------------

"Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley," Professor McGonagall said to Ron as he too appeared to be asleep in her class. "Ronald WEASLEY," She yelled into his ear, he didn't budge. Only until Harry who was sitting next to him shove him in the ribs did he wake up.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Ron snapped at Harry only to see Harry point up at Professor McGonagall who was standing right in front of him. "Oh, sorry Professor, I didn't get much sleep last night I was thinking about…" Ron stoped there in his sentence. He didn't want Professor McGonagall to question why he was thinking about his sister, cause he didn't know how to answer her. Ron had stayed up to all hours of the morning tying to think about what was wrong with Ginny, all he came back to was Luna, Luna, Luna. Over and over in his head he thought about everything that he already knew and tried to think about what he didn't know, he ended up getting a headache and fell asleep.

"Yes," She replied.

"Nothing," He said.

"Well please don't make this a habit like your sister," Professor McGonagall said and walked away.

--------------------------

"I told you, someone doesn't just fall asleep in class, she's doing something at night with Luna!" Ron said as he rolled off Hermione on his bed only to receive a disappointed face from her.

"Ron will you just leave it for now please, I am sick of you wingding about how there is something wrong with your sister, its taking over your life," Hermione growled.

"Hermione, you have to admit that there is something wrong with her," Ron said looking at her.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think there is," Hermione said getting up from the bed and buttoning up her school shirt.

"What do you mean you don't think there is?" Ron's ears stared to go scarlet.

"Look I have been thinking, she hasn't changed that much. She just doesn't want to associate with you or me anymore, that's it and you're making a big deal out of it," Hermione said.

"What about the fainting, the falling asleep in class and yelling at me anytime she got," Ron got flared up.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe you are over reacting a bit that's all," Hermione said putting on her shoes.

"A bit, Hermione she's my baby sister, I know when there is something wrong with her. Just this time she ain't talking to me," Ron's voice dropped, "And its driving me mental."

"Ron stop worrying, Harry onto it. When he comes in tonight he will tell you, you have nothing to worry about," Hermione smiled and pecked Ron on the cheek.

"Hey come here," Ron said then engaged Hermione in a passionate kiss.

------------------------

"I don't know what's wrong with my brother, he just won't leave me alone," Ginny said. Lying down in the middle of the Quittage Pitch on a picnic blanket Harry had set up for them.

"I don't know he has gone mental," Harry said and also decided to lay down.

"I got a letter from Mum the other night, she told me she got a letter from Ron, told me to be nice to him, ha, should be the other way around," Ginny laughed.

"How's Luna these days?" Harry decided to take the leap.

"Excuse me," Ginny was startled.

"How's Luna these day's, I haven't seen her in like ages, is she still batty?" Harry joked.

"She's alright," Ginny stated, a little uncomfortable with this topic.

"Only alright?" Harry persisted on this topic.

"Yea," Ginny replied, Harry felt this awkwardness and quickly decided to change the subject.

"Ha, ha, ha guess what happened today," Harry asked.

"What?" Ginny questioned.

"Ron fell asleep in McGonagall's class, ha, ha so now if his like _'oh why did you fall asleep' _you can come back with _'you did' _it would be a classic," Harry joked while Ginny laughed awkwardly. "Any you know what his excuse was?" Harry asked.

"What?"

" '_oh sorry Professor, I didn't get much sleep' _I mean what kind of excuse is that? I bet you came up with something much better! What did you say?" Harry pressed on the subject.

"Oh, I said the same thing," Ginny said.

"Yeah, well Ron's real reason was because I think he has been having to much sex lately," Harry said.

"Well that's not the reason why I feel asleep," Ginny laughed.

"What was the reason?" Harry took the plunge only receive a funny look from Ginny. He didn't know what this look meant so he had to wait until she opened her mouth. Ginny got up from the picnic blanket and looked down at Harry.

"He put you up to this didn't he?" Ginny snapped.

"Who?" Harry played dumb.

"Ron, why didn't I see this coming?" Ginny mentally kicked herself. "That's why you didn't want to have sex with me, because of him, because he told you to come and fine out _what's wrong_ with me, not to have sex with me. I can't believe you would do this to me Harry," Ginny cried. Harry then got up very quickly before Ginny couldn't walk way.

"Just wait a minute. I did want to have sex with you, the reason why I didn't was because I was…" Harry was cut off.

"Because I wasn't worth it," Ginny blurted out.

"No because I was afraid that someone would walk in on us, like your brother, how could you think that your not worth it?" Harry questioned quite surprised at her our burst.

"Oh here we go with the questions again, you can tell Ron from me that I am FINE, I'm FINE Harry. But as for you and I where're done," Ginny said turning away.

"Gin, wait a min," Harry said running up to her.

"What Harry," she said as she kept on walking, the night air was very cold on her face as she brought her scarf up to her neck.

"I didn't mean to invade you privacy or anything…" Harry was cut off.

"Well you did," Ginny butted in.

"And I am sorry for that, but you can't blame me, Ron and Hermione for caring about you,"

"Caring about me!" Ginny repeated, "If you guys were caring about me you'd stay out of my life," Ginny stopped.

"Well until about two minutes ago I was part of your life," Harry stated.

"Looks like you were wrong," Ginny said cruelly crossing her arms.

"That hurts Gin," Harry said.

"No, it's pathetic that you would even think that," Ginny said bitterly. Harry was taken aback.

"To hell with you then," Harry said, and he himself walked away from her.

------------------------------

"How was it?" Ron jumped into Harry's face the moment he walked in the door.

"Well, because of the both of you Ginny and I are over!" Harry said to both Hermione and Ron who were present in the room. "You know what really pisses me off, I didn't want to do it in the first place and what happens? She dumps me and it all your fault," Harry said.

"Harry what happened?" Hermione asked sympathetically.

"You know what I don't know to tell you, I am out, I don't want anything to do with it at all, nothing," Harry said walking out of the room.

"Well that was a lot of help," Ron said disappointed sitting down on the bed.

----------------------------

"Heya Harry,"

"Hey Neville," Harry said with no energy at all. Neville then sat down on the lounge in the common room with Harry.

"Are you okay, I heard about Ginny," Neville said.

"How did you find out, it just happened," Harry asked still with no energy.

"I was talking to Luna, saw her after dinner coming out of the girls bathroom, looks like she has been crying again," Neville stated.

"Looks like Ginny couldn't wait to tell everyone then," Harry said motionless.

"Well if it makes you feel any better Luna told me Ginny was in the bathroom with her feeling sorry for herself, so maybe she regrets breaking up with you," Neville said.

"Doubt it," Harry replied. "Do you know what Luna was crying about?"

"I asked her, she said she wasn't crying, said she was dealing with some business, I didn't want to know when she was taking a dump," Neville laughed tying to make a joke but Harry didn't laugh.

"I'm hungry, might go down to the Hall for some food," Harry sulky said and walked away from Neville.

--------------------------------

"Are you following me too now?" Ginny said to Harry as he walked past her in the great hall.

"As a matter of fact I had no clue you'd be down here, and I was hungry considering you accidentally forgot the picnic basket tonight," Harry said bitterly and kept on walking to the other side of the great hall. As soon as Ginny was finished with her food she quickly got up from the table. As she did she looked down at the end of the Hall to see if Harry was still there, he was. He then gave her a bitter look and she gave one back to him and then she walked out.

Ginny made her way across the corridor to the girls' bathroom. She opened and closed the door. She then bewitched the door so it could only be opened by someone who knocks five times then pauses then knocks a further more two times. Ginny had already purged tonight. It was after she broke up with Harry. Luna had thought she had eaten so Ginny threw up whatever was in her stomach at the time. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, she scrunched her nose up _"pathetic, not worth it, fat, ugly, stupid," _Is what kept playing over and over in her head. Ginny placed her two fingers in her mouth and to the back of her throat until she felt the rush of eaten food come up and out of her body and into the basin. Even though Ginny knew that she had thrown up all she could have she still placed her fingers down her throat to bring up more. Noting came. Again she did this, but nothing until a white substance with a little bit of red came up and into the basin. Ginny coughed and spat into the basin and then washed her mouth out. She then slid to the floor to catch her breath until she decided to get up again. Ginny then looked at herself again _"pathetic, not worth it, fat, ugly, stupid," _again entered her thoughts. She wiped her red face and un bewitched the door. Then walked out.

----------------------

"I heard about the blow with Ginny,"

"Who'd you hear it from?" Harry said stuffing his face with chicken.

"Neville and Luna were talking about it in the corridor, to bad, Ginny was starting to look fierce," Draco said catching Harry's eye, "Sorry mate,"

"Its okay, she's single now," Harry sadly said.

"Nah, I wouldn't dream of touching her, Ron will kill me," Draco laughed. "But I have to tell ya, you know Ginny and her new look, her make up, her body, I'd like to know her secret, give Susan a few tips or too, any way I'm off to see Hagrid, the Furnuts are set to be born tonight," He said to Harry and walked away. Harry had no idea what Furnuts were, he didn't really care to tell you the truth, all he new they were some small creature Hagrid had sneaked into the grounds. Harry chuckled for moment thinking about it. Then decided to call it a night, he then pick up a chicken leg and walked out of the Great Hall, just across the corridor out of the corner of his eyes he saw the girls' bathroom door open. _"Oh fucking hell,"_ Harry thought and saw that Ginny had been upset, before Harry decided that he was going to walk away from her he mentally kicked himself and tuned around.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked very calmly.

"Fine," Ginny said as she walked past him.

"You don't look fine," Harry said following her.

"I'm okay," Ginny replied still walking.

"But you have been crying, is there anything I can do…" Harry was cut off as he was confronted on moving stair cases.

"Leave me alone," Ginny snapped and walked away just as fast as she tuned around.

---------------------------------

A/N Thank you for my three reviews, wow I can still count them on ONE hand. I really appreciate them.

I'd like to give you all a little _hint _(if that's what it is called) if you all haven't figured it out yet Harry has a lot more details on Ginny's 'problem' then Ron and Hermione put together, yet he is, how do u say it SLOW. If ya no wat I mean. What do you guys wanna see what happen?

PLEASE REVIEW ……….PLEASE… there is 9 chapters and only 8 reviews… COME ON PPL


	10. Heart Breaks

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also.

* * *

**Hey guys, I should warn you that this chapter contains a bit of swearing... so if you don't like that type of thing don't read on... don't say i didn't warn you.

* * *

**Through the months leading up to Christmas Ginny's attitude didn't change. If anything she was more hostile towards her brother, Harry and Hermione as ever. Even Luna had begun to see the transformation not only by her attitude but her appearance as well. Ginny could now fit into her red dress for Christmas but she was still convinced that she was 'fat' even though there were parts of the dress that were baggy on her, and continued with her 'diet.' As a natural fact Luna was somewhat jealous of her best friend because Ginny was doing 'better' than she was. Ginny had lost twice the amount of weight Luna has lost her whole life and it bugged her. She always asked Ginny _"What's your secret?" _All Ginny would say _"I learnt from a good teacher," _

Even though Ron, Hermione and Harry have been keeping and close eye on Ginny they have been completely and utterly oblivious of what was happening to her, they have no idea how much weight she has actually lost. That would be because Ginny wants her new and 'improved' body to be a surprise. So she would hide her small frame under her now baggy uniform and cloak. Ron is still convinced that Luna is behind Ginny's hostility but he can't prove it. Ginny and Ron would get into roaring fights every day over nothing… that's if they spoke to one another that day. Ginny still hasn't spoken a word Harry and neither has Harry to her, his too afraid that Ginny would 'bite his head off' for even trying. Hermione on the other hand has been snooping around trying to find out as much information about Luna as possible she too believes that Luna is behind it all or know's something. Harry is still pretty ticked off with Ron; he is convinced that this is what Ron wanted all along. With all this going on they all needed a few days away from Hogwarts to _"straighten things out" _Ron called it, in others words he wants his mum to get stuck into his sister.

--------------------------------

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny are you alright?" Ginny opened her eyes to see her brothers face in hers. She had woken up in the Hospital wing.

"What happened?" she said groggily.

"You fainted in the Great Hall ten minutes ago," Ron told her and receiving a few nods from Harry, Hermione and Luna.

"Oh," Ginny seemed unconcerned.

"Oh?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah _oh_," Ginny snapped.

"What made you faint?" Hermione asked.

"What made you the way you are?" Ginny said nastily.

"Ginny don't you dare, that was really rude, Hermione is just worried about you, we all are," Ron's said calmly trying not to get worked up.

"Well that's where your wrong Ronald, that wasn't rude, calling Hermione mudblood, would be rude," Ginny harshly said meaning every word. Ron's whole face instantly went red and Harry quickly pulled Ron away from Ginny's bed afraid that he would murder her for even uttering that word. "Piss off… all of you," Ginny said quietly. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her for a moment and did as she asked.

"Ginny what's wrong with you?" Luna asked.

"Nothing… I'm just tired is all," Ginny said truthfully.

"Well if you keep on going the way your going their going to find out," Luna said.

"Okay Miss Weasley here you are drink this," Madam Pomphrey said hand Ginny a Perl glass.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's a small potion to build your strength up," She said happily and walked back into her office. Ginny the took a look at the substance in the Perl glass, it was orange and bulky, it instantly made her feel sick. She then did the un thinkable. She got up quickly and crouched down on the floor to her book back, she then pulled out one of the empty potion bottle she has for Potions class and tipped the substance in there. Quite pleased with herself she then closed up her bag and placed the potion bottle in her bag and put the bag back under the bed. She then got back onto the bed and claimed that she was finished. In a few moments Madam Pomphrey appeared back at the foot of her bed, she then studied Ginny for and moment for telling he she could leave.

---------------------------------

Later that night Ginny sat alone in the common room, it was rather quiet so she decide to read the book Hermione had given her a few years back now. As soon as she got comfortable in front of the warm fire she felt a presents stand before her.

"I want a bloody word to you, and your going to listen to me, your not going to yell your not going to scream cause that's what children do," Ron said standing with his arms folded. Ginny just looked at him then decided that ignoring him was the best for now. "How dare you say the _M _word, hasn't mum and dad taught you better? Hermione has been upset all day because of you. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you and frankly, I don't want to know now. You can get fucked for all I care; I have tried so hard Ginny, so hard to be there for you but alls you do is push me away. Well guess what? You have pushed me as far as possible, I am not taking anymore shit from you, I give up, I give up, you hear? Cause that's what you want isn't it," Ron said his peace, he saw that Ginny was now looking up at him, he didn't know whether it was terror in her eyes or not, but he truly didn't care, not at this point anyway and he walked away.

------------------------------

"STUPID ARSEHOLE, I hate him I really hate him, I hate me, why am I like this?" Ginny yelled in the Gryffindor tower girls' bathroom which she had currently made empty. "Such an idiot, dick face, wanker," Ginny held her stomach she felt hot tears running down her face. Soon she was on the floor leaning against the wall with her knees to her chest crying uncontrollably and she didn't know why. This is what she wanted, this is what she needed. She needed him to leave her alone, then why was she so sad?

-----------------------------

"Fucking bitch," Ron mumbled under his breath as he slammed his bedroom door causing Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry to look at him.

"You right Ron," Neville asked.

"Fine Neville," Ron replied as he laid down on his bed. "You know I don't get it," Ron said speaking freely, "I don't get how one day you have a perfect kid sister then the next day you have a foul mouth, fainting, falling asleep in class, makeup wearing, Quittage quitting, marks dropping…." Ron was cut off,

"We get it," Seamus butted in.

"Good cause I was running out of insults" Ron dully said.

"Running out! I could name a few more," Harry said.

"Oh you could!" Ron sat up, "Go on then," Ron got a bit frustrated.

"Well one, heart breaking, self esteem junky, wanting to get laid, sorry Ron, and according Draco she's _fine_,"

"What do you mean according to Draco?" Hermione asked as she walked in the door.

"Draco thinks Ginny's hot, something about asking her for pointers for Susan," Harry mumbled.

"What kind of pointers?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know can't remember." Harry chuckled.

"What's with the whole self esteem junky comment?" Hermione asked.

"Man you really need to stop ears dropping," Harry mentioned.

"I told you I'm not ears' dropping, I am simply walking in on a conversation," Hermione said with her nose in the air and walking over to sit next to Ron. "So back to self esteem junk," Hermione said putting her hands in her lap.

"Nothing we were just lasing out at Ginny," Harry said laying down on his back.

"Well what did you mean by it?" Hermione persisted.

"Nothing just drop it, no wonder Ginny gets crazy when you guys press on things," Harry said.

"Sorry Harry but this could be important like you telling me about Draco," Hermione stated.

"How is that important?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but I think it may be useful, please Harry." Hermione said.

"Fine, God. Okay she said to me that she wasn't worth it," Harry told Hermione.

"Why would she say that?" Hermione asked.

"She said that as a play on words from what I was telling her, she thought I was going to say that but I wasn't," Harry said.

"What was the conversation about?" Hermione persisted.

"That's really private Hermione I really don't want to say," Harry told her whilst he was looking as Ron.

"Come on Harry I need to know, maybe this is the missing link or something," Hermione proclaimed.

"Well if it was the 'missing link' don't you think I am smart enough to figure it out, trust me Hermione it isn't a big thing," Harry stated.

"Well if it isn't a big thing then why aren't you tell us?" Ron stepped in.

"I told you its private." Harry said looking at both Ron's and Hermione's faces. "Dean, Seamus, Neville will you guys leave us alone for a moment, please." Harry said without looking over his shoulder as he sat up again.

"Oh come one mate we want to hear the juicy stuff," Dean said.

"Please," Harry said again and too his surprise all three boys got up a left.

"Now will you tell us," Hermione said. Harry got up and looked out the window before looking back at them.

"You know the night when Ginny completely embarrassed you in front of the whole school?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yea," Ron sounded anxious.

"Well we came back here, and did shit," Harry said scrunching his face up and rubbing the back of his head waiting for Ron to explode.

"What kind of shit," Ron asked too calmly.

"Shit, shit… Jeeze Ron to I have write a book about it, use you imagination," Harry said as he saw Ron's ears turn red. "Calm down Ron, let me finish. We went pretty far but just before we were about to… you know… _have sex,_" Harry whispered I stopped myself and told her that we should wait awhile," Ron's ears went down a shade. "That's what was in the fight, she thought the reason why I didn't have sex with her was because she _wasn't worth _it and of course I told her other wise," Harry said sitting down on the bed. "I don't care what you guys say about her, but I do really love her you guys and Ron is so unbelievably right. There is something wrong with her, the Ginny I know would never treat her brother, her friends… me like this. You know I was scared when I came face to face with Voldermort for the last time and I knew it was me or him, but this, this is terrifying." Harry said placing his hands over his eyes.

"Oh Harry, we had no idea," Hermione said getting up and sitting next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You know part of me just wishes I did it for her, then maybe none of this would be happening," Harry said un covering his eyes, there was wet shine to them.

"No mate, you did the right thing," Ron quickly said coming and sitting next to him too.

"Look tomorrow is our last day, we are going to Ron's tomorrow night, we will tell Mrs Weasley all about Ginny and maybe Mrs Weasley could find out what's wrong with her," Hermione stated. Harry nodded his head and so did Ron how ever they were un sure wether this would work.

---------------------------

A/N Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, glad to know someone's out there appreciating my 'work.' So do you guys have any views on what's going to happen in the Weasley house hold? It might take a couple of days to post the next chapter because I have a lot to say in the next one… So please don't hesitate to review, I mean it… ANY thanks for reading….

REVIEW


	11. When There's Nothing Left To Say

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also.

* * *

As Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna felt their bodies being pulled away from Hogwarts Grounds they felt the familiar sensation of spinning and twirling, as the Porkey carried their bodies to the Burrow. Ginny didn't like this sensation the slightest bit, it made her feel dizzy, more than usual. Luna on the other hand thoroughly enjoyed this feeling, it was as if she was back at home playing with her 'father' spinning her around and around. All of a sudden they all landed in the Weasley's living room and to Ginny's surprise as soon as her feel landing firm on the ground she wasn't finished spinning. She fell flat on her butt right in the centre of everyone.

"Ginny dear, are you alright?" Ginny heard her mother rush over to her as everyone made space.

"Fine mum," Ginny said dismissing her mother's open hand and got up herself.

"Okay," Mrs Weasley felt rejected. "Let's have a look at everyone," She said examining her two children then Harry and Hermione, then last but not least, Luna, "Dear," Mrs Weasley said putting two hands on Luna's face then pulling her into a hug. "You're alright, just need to get some food into you is all," She said. "Okay everyone, go and take you belongings up to your rooms then come back down for some lunch." Mrs Weasley said.

------------------------

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she saw Hermione come into her room.

"I always stay with you," Hermione replied.

"Not this year," Luna said as she placed her suitcase on the guest bed.

"Well whereabouts am I meant to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, maybe at home," Ginny said harshly.

"I told you, my parents are still in Australia, they like it there," Hermione stated.

"Not my problem," Ginny said and ushered Hermione out of the door. Soon enough Hermione was reappearing with Mrs Weasley.

"Ginny, be a good girl and let Hermione sleep here, the three of you will have a good time." Mrs Weasley said.

"But mum there is no room," Ginny cried.

"Oh Ginny don't be silly, there is plenty of room," She said.

"But mum," Ginny stated.

"GINNY," Mrs Weasley raised her voice and Ginny instantly sat down on the bed behind her.

"Fine," She said,

"Good, now come on down for some lunch," Mrs Weasley said.

--------------------------------

"Percy and George are arriving tonight and Bill and Fleur are arriving tomorrow morning and Charlie is coming tomorrow night," Mrs Weasley sighed as she sat down at the table.

"What's wrong mum?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ronnie, mummy's just a little overwhelmed that this is the first Christmas without your brother," Mrs Weasley said. Ginny was playing around with her food; she has suddenly lost her appetite. "Now little miss," Mrs Weasley said to Ginny, "What's this I hear about you giving your brother a hard time?" She said crossing her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ginny said still playing with her food.

"Do I have to get the two of you in one room, sit you down and make you guys make up? Please you aren't little kids anymore," Mrs Weasley said.

"Exactly," Ron said with his mouth full of bun.

"Oh shut up Ronald," Ginny snapped.

"See mum, whenever I speak she yells at me," Ron stated as Ginny got up from the table and walked away.

"Hmm I see," Mrs Weasley said getting up herself and following her daughter up to her bedroom. Mrs Weasley closed the door behind herself and sat on the bed next to Ginny who was laying with her back towards her mother. "What's wrong Gin," she said putting a hand on her daughters hip only to receive know answer. "You never talk to you brother like that, and from what he has been telling me it has been going on for a while. What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me," Ginny whispered.

"Try me," Mrs Weasley replied.

"Nothing," Ginny said rolling over to her back.

"Come on Gin, this is mummy here you can tell me anything, I know there is something wrong," she persisted.

"SEE," Ginny snapped as she got up from her bed.

"What?" Mrs Weasley said surprised at that out burst.

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Ginny said.

"Wouldn't believe you about what?" She asked.

"Never mind Mum, there is nothing wrong with me, there hasn't been anything wrong with me, Ron is just going crazy, he keeps on thinking there is something wrong with me, I mean MUM, if someone asked you every time you spoke to them if there was something wring with you wouldn't you get a bit angry Mum. The only thing that is wrong with me is the fact that every one won't leave me ALONE," Ginny screamed.

"Alright Ginny, explain to me why you have fainted twice in the last two months, explain to me why Professor McGonagall as written to me informing me about how you are constantly falling asleep in class, and you grades are slipping, explain to me why you are skipping classes, explain to me why you quit Quittage you love that sport, explain to me why you feel the need to be wearing makeup, explain to me why you are yelling at you brother, hating Harry and explain to me why you have shut out your best friend Hermione, and tell me why in devil's name did you call her a Mudblood… Ginny, I can go all night… and I am sure Ron downstairs has a few to tell me, so spill young lady," she said very calmly even though Ginny knew she was angry.

"Shit Mum," Ginny moaned.

"Don't you swear in this house young lady, see this is not how I raised you, this is not you,"

"Mum just leave me alone, Leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE," Ginny felt overwhelmed she didn't know what to do, all of a sudden she felt her face go completely red and hot tears formed in her eyes, "LEAVE ME ALONE," She screamed. "Get out," she said calmly, "Get out, please mum, get out," Ginny said as tears escaped from her eyes, her mother didn't move from her bed. "GET OUT," She screamed. "OUT, OUT, OUT, MUM GET OUT," She screamed. Mrs Weasley rose from her place on the bed and stood up in front of her daughter and looked her straight in the eyes. Mrs Weasley went to give Ginny a hug only to be pushed away by Ginny, "OUT NOW," Ginny said pushing her further and further to the door.

"Now listen here…" Mrs Weasley said trying to be strong only to be shouted at again.

"GET OUT, MUM GET OUT," Ginny yelled as she kept pushing her mum, "NOW OUT, OUT," Mrs Weasley put up her hands causing Ginny to stop what she was doing Mrs Weasley opened the door, walked out and closed the door behind her.

-------------------------

"I wonder what your mums' saying to her," Luna said dreamily to Ron about five minutes after Mrs Weasley and Ginny left.

"What I couldn't say to her," Ron muttered.

"Luna, have you noticed any change in Ginny?" Hermione asked from across the table.

"Like what?" Luna muttered.

"Oh I don't know, anything at all," Hermione said sweetly. "You know the day in Hogsmeade? That was the day she got her makeup, correct," Hermione said.

"Yeah so," Luna swallowed.

"And you paid for all that makeup for her? because she didn't' have any money, is the correct," Hermione continued as Harry and Ron sat the in complete silence, completely intrigued in this conversation.

"Yeah and?" Luna said as she continued to play with her food.

"How did you afford all that makeup?" Hermione asked.

"My dad of course," Luna lied as Hermione sat back in her seat with a huge grin on her face and caught both Harry and Ron's eyes.

"Why did Ginny want makeup?" Ron asked quickly.

"Why does any girl want makeup?" Luna played on words. "To make yourself look beautiful,"

"So Ginny didn't think that she was beautiful," Harry stated who was sitting right next to her.

"I didn't say that," Luna muttered.

"Luna I feel that you know much more about Ginny then what you are letting on, now spill," Hermione said.

"Of course I do, we're best friends," Luna stated.

"Well since you guys have become 'best friends' my sister has gone Loony, just like you, now tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with her," Ron snapped at Luna's dreamy face.

"Ron!" Hermione said startled. As soon as they heard this they hear Ginny's voice come down the stairs "OUT," and then there was a slam. There was now silence in the kitchen. Soon enough Mrs Weasley appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She was as white as a ghost.

"Mum," Ron said with his mouth open, "Are you alright?" He said getting up from his place and walking over to her. She then placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded her head then pulled Ron in to a back crunching hug. Ron felt his mother cry into his chest and that was the cue when Harry, Hermione and Luna to leave. "What happened mum?" Ron asked. Only to have his mother shake her head, she then parted herself from Ron and walked over to the sink.

"I didn't have this sort of trouble with Bill or Charlie, or Percy or George or you, even Fred. You know Fred and George always gave me trouble but it was funny trouble this is… I don't know Ron, I would never of thought my daughter would kick me out of her room, your right Ronald, something is wrong with you sister," Mrs Weasley said, "And I am not going to do a damn thing about it," Mrs Weasley said wiping away a tear with the t-towel.

"What?" Ron Questioned.

"I want to see how things un fold, now that she is here under my roof, so do you go giving her a hard time, maybe I can figure this out, now go into the living room and see what Harry, Hermione and Luna are doing," Mrs Weasley said happily.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked confused.

"Fine dear," Mrs Weasley said.

------------------------------

"Where's Luna?" Ron questioned as he appeared in the doorway of the living room.

"Went to the bathroom," Hermione said, "Hows your mum?"

"She's somehow fine," Ron said confused.

"What did she say to Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She said enough to get thrown out of her room," Ron said sitting down on the arm of the armchair Hermione was sitting at.

"Ginny kicked your mum out of her room," Harry repeated only to have Ron nod back at him, "How is your mum fine?" Harry asked.

"Don't know, she said that she isn't going to do anything, she just want's to see how things go, you know… _now that Ginny's under her roof, _type of thing," Ron stated.

"Smart woman," Hermione blurted out…

---------------------------

"That was stupid Ginny," Luna said as she watched Ginny purge her lunch up into the toilet. "Your Mum's going to find out if your not careful, do you know how close I was today to spilling the beans about everything? Ron is not convinced that I know shit, which I do…" Luna trailed off as she pulled Ginny hair back from the toilet. Luna heard the coughing sensation telling her Ginny had finished only to see her plunging her fingers back into her throat. "What the hell are you doing?" Luna asked alarmed, "That's dangerous, you're done," She said but Ginny choose to ignore her and continued. Ginny felt Luna let go of her hair as she coughed and coughed. Soon enough she was out of energy to keep on going and she collapsed all her body weight on the ground. "That was stupid Ginny," Luna said with her hands on her hips.

"Oh so now I'm stupid," Ginny snapped as she got up.

"I didn't mean it like that," Luna said, "You can really hurt yourself doing it like that,"

"I'm not hurting you," Ginny said as she flushed the toilet. She opened the door and walked out then to the bathroom and washed out her mouth as Luna did the same thing.

"Just be careful," Luna said dreamy. "Let go down stairs,"

"I don't think they would want me down there," Ginny said at the top of the stairs.

"You have t face the sooner or later," Luna smiled.

"Okay, but I have to fix my face first," Ginny stated and walked into her room as did Luna.

Ginny opened her bay and took out her makeup bag. She then put on foundation then power, then blush, then brown eye shadow to match her eyes, and then she put on a touch of eye liner, then a touch or black mascara.

"You pick up on that stuff pretty fast," Luna said as she took over and did her face only she used blue eye shadow and blue eye liner. "Now will you come downstairs," Luna persisted.

"Alright," Ginny said getting up from the floor they were sitting on.

----------------------------

"Oh, Percy, George, my boys are here," Mrs Weasley cried and ran straight into the arms of her sons in the living room. "You're early, oh my boys," she continued.

"Hi mum," George said trying to breath.

"Hey mum," Percy said as well. They were let go.

"I thought you weren't here til tonight," Mrs Weasley said again.

"Surprise," George sang out. "Wow, the ugly duckling has makeup on," George said looking over his mothers shoulders. "Come here kiddo," George said to Ginny with open arms.

"I'd rather not, this ugly duckling doesn't do well with physical contact," Ginny said as walked past them to a nearby couch.

"Man, someone's on their rags," George blurted out,

"No, I just don't like being insulted," Ginny said calmly opening an old copy of the Quibbler.

----------------------------

"Daddy should be home any minute," Mrs Weasley said sitting down at the table. Ginny who was sitting closest to the back door felt the cool night air on her back. "Oh go on everyone, eat up then," Mrs Weasley said. Ginny instantly put her vegetables to the side, "Ginny dear, I expect those vegetables to be cleared off you plate young lady, and by your mouth too, don't…" Mrs Weasley stopped.

"Don't put them in my lap and feed them to the gnomes, and get my finger bitten off," Ginny laughed and so did everyone else, it was like she was back to herself for a moment.

"And remember when Fred tried to sneak a whole turkey out to them," George laughed as he heard the back door open.

"I thought I heard a raucous," Mr Weasley said putting his work bag at the door.

"Daddy," Ginny squealed and jumped up from her spot and into her fathers' arms.

"Oh, Ginny, how are you darling?" Mr Weasley hugged her back.

"I missed you," She said Mr Weasley was taken aback he didn't normally get this type of greeting from his daughter, he looked over to his wife and she sighed sadly as if something was wrong then the hug Ginny tighter until she pulled away. He looked into her eyes and saw a glimpse of a tear.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Ginny moaned and sat back down.

----------------------------

"I can't wear my P.J's," Ginny said to Luna as they entered her bedroom after a trip to the bath room.

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"Because they will show how much weight I have lost, I want it to be a surprise, but if Hermione sees me before then the surprise will be ruined." She stated.

"Well what if you go to bed earlier then her that way she won't see you, you'll be under the covers." Luna suggested.

"That's actually a good idea," She stated.

------------------------

"Come on girls up, up, up," Mrs Weasley said opening the curtains. "Hermione has been up for hours and Bill and Fleur are already here, come on up," Mrs Weasley yelled to wake Luna and Ginny.

"Okay we're up," Ginny said making sure the covers were completely coving her whole body.

"Where going Christmas tree hunting," Mrs Weasley said brightly. "If you don't hurry up you'll miss breakfast altogether."

----------------------

"It's so early," Ron groaned.

"Oh please Ronald, this is the best time of the day," Hermione said as Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Percy, George, Bill, Fleur, Mr and Mrs Weasley all walked to find the perfect Christmas tree.

"Okay kids, what about this tree?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Dad, according to law, I am currently an adult," Bill said with a nod from Charlie.

"Well, according to me, you are still my kid so… Kids what do you think of this tree?" Mr Weasley asked.

"It's a tree," Ron replied.

"To right you are, but is it _the _tree," Mrs Weasley asked.

"Its fine honey," Mrs Weasley said.

----------------------

"Alright lets get the decorations on it then," Mrs Weasley said. While Mrs Weasley got all the decorations out everyone decided to get up and help all except Harry who was staring at Ginny. Ginny looked away for a moment then back again. He was still looking at her. "Come on Ginny, Harry… It's Christmas eve," They heard Mrs Weasley say. But neither of them cared they were too lost in each others eyes until Harry got up and grabbed a decoration.

----------------------

"Oh what, you started the Christmas tree with out me, hand over a decoration," Charlie said coming through the door way.

"Charlie," Mrs Weasley squealed.

"Hi momma," he said giving his mother a huge big hug almost lifting her off the ground.

"Come on Charlie get in there," She said taking his luggage off his hands "You to Ginny don't sit there,"

---------------------

"Well, that's what you call a perfect Christmas tree," Mrs Weasley said.

"Come on you lot, let's get a picture," Mrs Weasley said, "You too love get in it," He said as he held the camera at ready and Mrs Weasley quickly got into it. "Come on Ginny out you arm around Ronnie.

"Thanks for help put the decorations on, it made mum happy," Ginny heard Ron whisper in her ears.

"Everyone say television," Mr Weasley said.

"_Television," _

_--------------------_

"Hey Harry," Ginny said shyly to Harry who was sitting on an arm chair in the packed living room. There was no answer from him. "Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Don't you mean scream?" Harry harshly said.

"Fine don't worry about it," Ginny felt shut down and turned away just before she felt Harry hand pull on her arm. Ginny placed her hand in his and pulled him up from the chair and lead him through the kitchen and up to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and sat down on her bed before she opened mouth he also did too.

"What," He said trying not to sound bitter.

"I just wanted to apologise," Ginny said taking a breath.

"To apologise?" Harry questioned. "You've had two months to apologise, possibly even longer than that," Harry stated.

"I know, I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I know that you were just concerned about me, but truly you_ had_ nothing to worry about, you _have _nothing to worry about." Ginny said placing a hand on his upper leg only to have him push it off.

"You did hurt me, and I was concerned about you, I still am, and I have every right to worry about you because… because," He stuttered, "I love you, I don't know what's been going on in you life but I only hope that you would trust me enough to let me in… Ginny I don't care if you hate me or not for saying this, but there is something wrong with you, you know there is something wrong with you, and you're the only person who can help yourself,"

---------------

A/N I hope it wasn't too long for ya. What do you think/hope Ginny reaction will be?

Thank you to my wonderful reviews I really to enjoy reading what people thing…

Thank you again for reading… PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Louder

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also

-----------------------------

"How do you know that there is something wrong with me?" Ginny tried not to get defensive.

"Everyone knows there's something wrong with you," Harry said as Ginny got up from her bed and faced her back toward Harry, "Sorry I didn't mean it like…" Harry was cut off.

"I know," Ginny said in a quiet voice. "What if there was something wrong with me?" She asked. "Would you still care about me?" she said.

"Ginny, that's a stupid question, of course I would care about you, weren't you just listening, I love you," Harry said getting up from the bed to and placing two hands on her shoulders. "Come on Ginny tell me please, tell me what's wrong," Ginny felt hot tears form in her eyes so she didn't say anything, she didn't want Harry to see her cry, "Gin," he said once more and ran his hands down her back, around her waist and pulled her into a hug. With her layers and layers of clothing Harry didn't notice the drastic amount of weight which she has lost and then he whispered in her ear, "Please Gin," Ginny couldn't control herself any longer she buckled over only to have Harry go with her, together on the floor Harry held onto her, "What's wrong, hey come on its okay," Harry said completely and utterly confused on what was happening.

"Please Harry, please don't make me say," She cried to him, "Please, please," Ginny wailed. "I don't want to, there is something wrong, but I don't want to say please." Ginny cried uncontrollably. "Please Harry, please don't make me," she screamed.

"Okay, okay, shh, I won't make you, I promise. Its okay you don't have to tell me," He muttered into her ear has he gently rocked her.

"I don't know what to do, they all won't lay off, they won't leave me alone," Ginny mumbled.

"I know, I know they won't," Harry said. "Ron's just worried, we all are,"

"I hit my mum, I kicked her out of my room Harry," Ginny wailed.

"I know," Is all Harry could say. "I know, calm down Gin, everything will be okay," Harry rocked Ginny some more until she calmed down ten minutes after. There was silence either of them didn't know what to say to the other.

"Please don't say anything to anyone Harry," Ginny said calmly as she rested on Harry's chest rapped up in his arms. "Please Harry," there was a pause.

"I promise, what stays in this room stay's in this room," Harry assured her.

---------------------------

"_Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh," _The house hold sang and the kitchen table.

"Ron have you seen you sister or Harry?" Mrs Weasley said as she cut the Turkey.

"Wow, no I haven't, haven't seen them for a while actually," Ron said.

"Maybe they've made up," Hermione smiled.

"What since when is my daughter dating?" Mr Weasley asked quite stunned.

"For a while dear, now drink your pumpkin juice," Mrs Weasley said.

"Actually I haven't seen them since I got here," Charlie said, "You don't think their you know,"

"No Harry said his waiting," Ron replied without seeing his parent's faces.

"Yeah right, I told everyone I was waiting with my first girl friend…. Well you can imagination," Charlie was cut off,

"Charlie, Ron, that's enough," Mrs Weasley blurted out. "Luna dear would you please go and find them, tell them dinner is on the table." Mrs Weasley said and Luna got up and walked out, "Honestly you too," She continued causing the males in her family to laugh out.

-------------------------------

"I'm glad. I trust you Harry not to say anything. I don't what everyone to know what just happened, I don't know what came over me," Ginny said.

"I'm sure it was long over due," He said turning Ginny's body ever so slightly so he could see her face and wipe her tears away. There was then a knock at the door, Ginny and Harry quickly got up from the floor and Harry jumped on the bed making it look like he was there the whole time. Ginny then opened the door.

"What," She put up her defensives. "Oh Luna hi, what's up?"

"Your Mum says dinner is ready, hi Harry," Luna said waving to him on the bed. "Mind you they think you guys have been having sex, just to let you know," She said turning around and skipping down the hall and down the stairs.

----------------------------------

"Sorry didn't realise what time it was," Ginny said as she and Harry took a seat at the table.

"So…" Ron started.

"Yes Ronald," Ginny said placing one piece of turkey on her plate, three beans and two pieces of sweet corn.

"Are you guys back on?" He smiled, there was a silence in the kitchen, Ginny then looked at Harry for a moment… they hadn't actually disgust it.

"I hope so," Ginny smiled at Harry, who gave her a nod of approval.

"Well that's wonderful," Mrs Weasley said.

--------------------------

"No, WHAT ARE THE CHANCES?" Ron shouted in the living room after dinner.

"Come on Ron it's only the second time," Harry stated. "I can't expect to win every time you play wizards chest." Harry said.

"Oh yes he does," Ginny laughed from across the room she was doing Luna's hair, for some reason she felt as if she was back to normal even though she had just cam back from the _bathroom._ "I can't wait till tomorrow when I wear that dress everyone will be so surprised." She said to Luna.

"Oh really what dress is that? Should I wear a dress?" Hermione butted into the conversation.

"Wear whatever the hell you want, and if you don't mind this is a private conversation." Ginny bitterly said.

------------------------

Ginny took out her dress that night and hung it on the door nob of her dressing cupboard. Ginny smiled and got ready for bed. As soon as she hopped into bed she saw the door open.

"Your Mum wants to know whether you would like to come down for some pudding?" Hermione said.

"No, I'm tired and next time when you some into this room would you knock I could have been naked," Ginny said rolling over in her bed.

---------------------

"Nah, she doesn't want any," Hermione said reappearing in the kitchen and taking her piece of pudding in the living room. "Oi Luna, that's a really pretty red dress hanging up on the wardrobe, are you wearing that tomorrow?" Hermione asked as she sat on the floor next to Ron who was trying to beat Harry at another game of chess.

"Oh no, I am wearing a blue dress that's Ginny's," Luna said dreamily.

"Ginny's?" Hermione questioned. "That dress is way to small for her, its like a pillow case," Hermione stated.

"She's wearing it," Luna said finishing her pudding.

"She's not going to fit into it," Hermione said again. "She'll be embarrassed if she wears that tomorrow,"

"Probably," Luna said, "Any way I am off to bed, Good night Mr and Mrs Weasley," Luna said and walked into the kitchen to dispose of her dirty plate then she made it up to the toilet. Luna closed the door and bewitched it behind her. She kneeled down on the floor and bent over the bowl. She stuck her index and middle finger to the back of her throat and felt her stomach do turns…

------------------------

"Dress," Hermione said to herself, "Fainting, falling asleep, out bursts, wait a minute," She said getting up from the spot on the floor. She saw Luna walk up the stairs and quickly followed her. "Luna," Hermione called out, but she mustn't have heard her. Hermione made her way up the stair case and just saw that Luna went into the toilet. "No way," Hermione said rushing up to the door. She put her ear up to the door but didn't hear anything, she put her hand on the door nob to open it but it was locked. Hermione muttered _"Alohamora," _but it didn't work, "Just like the time with Professor McGonagall," she said to herself. Hermione knocked five times then paused, the knocked a further more two times and the door swung open. Hermione took a double take and saw Luna kneeling on the floor, bent over the toilet seat with her fingers down her mouth throwing up the pudding she just ate. "Luna," Hermione whispered. Luna saw Hermione's face and instantly felt sicker than she already was and purged the rest of the pudding out.

"GET OUT," Luna shouted between breaths. "GET OUT," Luna said again as she emptied her stomach, she couldn't stop her body from bringing up the food. Luna waved Hermione to get out, but Hermione stood there and folded her arms. When Luna was done she got up and flushed to toilet shoved past Hermione and walked to the bathroom, Hermione kept on following her, Luna bent down over the sink and washed her mouth out.

"I knew something was off!" Hermione said to her. "And I hate myself for not figuring it out sooner, and you know what the pathetic thing about it is? We were all so sure it was Ginny the one with the problem, we were so sure. Something like this would make anyone go crazy trying to keep it as a secret. But you, you are the one who has to deal with it, that's even worse, Luna you need help," Hermione stated/

"You know what, for a smart person, you really are so stupid," Luna's dreamy voice changed to being hard and bitter.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked,

"Nothing, look I'm not going to get any help, I like this, I can eat what ever the hell I want and stay a good figure. I have been doing this sine I was twelve year old and no one is going to change me now," Luna said.

"You don't expect me to keep this to myself I can't keep something like this to myself, I'm head girl," Hermione said.

"Screw you head girl duties, be my friend keep this secret for me," Luna said.

"You truly are loony, there is no way in hell that I am not going to tell anyone," Hermione snapped.

"Well can you do me this one favour?" Luna asked.

"What?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell anyone until Christmas is over, please don't ruin my Christmas," Luna pleaded. Hermione thought for a moment then nodded. "Then I'll go and stay with my dad," Luna added. Hermione was taken aback, she knew that her dad wasn't around.

"No you won't," Hermione said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean _no I won't?_" Luna questioned.

"I know about you dad, Luna, its okay." Hermione said un folding her arms.

"Who told you? No one knows except Ginny, that fucking bitch… fucker, well guess what Hermione you are only half right about this little 'mystery'" Luna said. "If Ginny wants to play it like that, well guess what? You know that dress hanging up in our room? Yeah that is Ginny's and yes she can fit into it, it is even a little big for her," Luna blurted out, "Put two and two together genius," Luna said. "If she wants to tell my fucking secrets, I'll tell hers."

"Who you guy bitching at?" Ron asked as he and Harry appeared in the door way, Ron with pudding in his hand.

"For your information Luna, it wasn't Ginny who told us, it was Mrs Weasley, she felt we had a right to know," Hermione said. Luna stepped back and put her hands over her mouth, she suddenly felt sick again. She went white as a ghost.

"Who else knows?" Luna said calmly.

"Just me, Harry, Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley, oh and Ginny that's all, and it can stay like that, even the other thing," Hermione said.

"What other thing?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Luna blurted out. "Please Hermione,"

"It's the same face," Harry whispered.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny gave me that same face this afternoon. What's going on Luna?" Harry asked.

"Please not now," Luna looked at Hermione for support.

"Luna's right, it's time for bed. Good night Harry, night Ron," Hermione said giving Ron a kiss and missing Luna's sower face reaction.

------------------------------

A/N What did you all think? Thanks again to my reviews and everything… This story may be coming to a close. So get your reviews in and tell me what you want to see happen, it may just turn up in the plot….

Thankyou

REVIEW


	13. Happy Christmas Secrets

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also

--------------------

"I'm not going to lie for you if that's what your implying," Hermione said softly sitting on her bed trying not to wake Ginny.

"I'm not asking you too, I'm simply asking you not to tell anyone until Christmas is over," Luna said just as softly.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"What about her?" Luna continued.

"Well, you can't expect me to live all day tomorrow without tell Mrs Weasley," Hermione stated.

"Please, you lust, you will ruin Christmas, everyone will be un happy, it will be a disaster," Luna said, "You don't want to do that, one extra day won't hurt." Luna persuaded her.

"Fine," Hermione said, "But I'm not happy about it,"

"I know, but this will truly me a lot to Ginny, a lot. This would probably kill Mrs Weasley if she found out tomorrow, you know being the first Christmas without Fred,"

"I know,"

---------------------------------

"Ginny, Luna up now its Christmas, Hermione has been up for hours," Mrs Weasley came bursting into the room. "Happy Christmas darling," Mrs Weasley said walking over to Ginny and hugging her.

"Get off," Ginny pushed her mum away and made sure her whole body was covered. Mrs Weasley was taken aback, she then nodded her head and walked out the door.

---------------------------------

Ginny took her dress out of the plastic after she had cleaned up. She laid it down on the bed.

"Come on," Luna said tapping her sliver shoe on the ground. "I can already hear the party getting started.

"Go down without me, I'll be a few minutes," Ginny said, Luna just nodded her head and walked out. Ginny made sure the door was locked and got out of her robe revealing her lace red knickers and bra to match her dress. Ginny hopped into her dress. There were no zips or buttons, sleeves or straps. The dress finished way before it had any contact with her knees, the dress was meant to cling to her body, which in some areas it did like her hips, and her bust, but not her stomach area. Ginny looked into the mirror. The dress showed how much weight Ginny had lost. To tell you the truth this dress could be worn by a ten year old and have no baggy spots. Even though Ginny had makeup on as thick as anything, Ginny could see how 'tired' she looked. Her eyes had lost its natural glow. Her face shape had gotten thinner, and if she hadn't of caked on her makeup her colour would have been pale. Ginny stood their looking at herself in the mirror and pointed out all of her imperfections, like wanting her hips to be smaller and her boobs to be bigger. Ginny jumped at hearing a cork of a wine bottle being fired down stairs loud and clear then noticed the door was open with Harry standing there.

"Harry," Ginny smiled while Harry just stood therewith his mouth open. "Surprise," Ginny said. "Are you okay?" Ginny laughed. Harry closed the door slowly and walked towards her.

"Every night…" He started. "Every night I'd sit up and hope… I'd pray… don't know who too, but I did, that this wasn't true," Harry said as tears formed in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"I had no proof, I just had assumptions," Harry said.

"No," Ginny whispered.

"Yes, every since we had dinner that night in the Forbidden Forest I was so sure that you had a problem, but I had no proof. Then you fainted, I got word that you were falling asleep in class, everything pointed to this. Even that day when you pulled away from me, when I placed my hands on you. I just can't believe its true," Harry said trying hard not to let his tears escape from his eyes; he didn't want Ginny to this he was a sissy. "Look at you Ginny, you're so thin, you're wasting away to nothing. Why Ginny? Why?" Harry said, there was know answer. "Ginny," Harry whispered placing his hands on Ginny who wouldn't look at him. "Come on, let me in,"

"If you were so sure why didn't you tell Ron or _Hermione,_ you tell them everything," Ginny said trying hard not to cry herself.

"Because I wanted you to come to me," Harry said. There was silence once again and Ginny moved closer to Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Ginny asked.

"Not if you don't want me too," Harry stated. "But you have to do one thing,"

"What?" She asked

"Get better," Harry said, Ginny was reluctant to answering this.

"Okay," she replied and with out Ginny seeing Harry let one tear go free.

-----------------------------------

"Where is she?" Hermione asked Luna in the crowded back yard of all the Weasley's and the Weasley's friends and family, even the Tonk's were there.

"She'll be here," Luna said dreamily. "Neville," Luna screeched.

"Oh h-high Luna," Neville stuttered. "H-how are you?" Neville asked.

"Fine, and you?"

"Good, Gran's got me on another diet." Neville said. "She's here some where. H-hey Luna, I was wondering whether you'd like to come out with me sometime before Christmas holidays finish?" Neville asked nervously.

"Like a date?" Luna said dreamily.

"Y-yeah, l-like a-a d-d-d-d-ate," Neville stuttered, "I want to give you and I another go,"

"Oh Neville, oh, I'd really love too," Luna said flinging her arms around him and Hermione took this as her cue to leave. As Hermione was walking through the garden she decided to go and talk to Ron and Hagrid.

"Oi Hermione, hav you seen Harry? Want to Giv him ma Christmas pressie," Hagrid asked.

"No I haven't seen him for awhile," Hermione honestly said.

"You know what that means," Ron piped up as she drank some fire whiskey.

"Ginny," Hermione said and walked into the house.

"Oh Hermione will you…" Hermione heard Mrs Weasley as she walked through the kitchen and up the stairs to Ginny bed room. She knocked on the door and let herself in. Then she saw Harry who was laying on the bed with Ginny buttoning up a purple shirt hiding her bony frame.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry," Hermione said as she was about to walk out.

"What? No wait, hold on," Harry said jumping off the bed. "No, no, no."

"No? okay right," Hermione understood.

"I think it would be too cold for me to wear that red dress, and besides Ron was right, I will never be able to fit into it," Ginny smiled and put on another layer of clothing to make her look a bit bigger.

"So you can't fit into it?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Harry said.

"Hermione, its smaller than Luna," Ginny said.

"Right, Ginny can I talk to you in private for a moment," She said looking at Harry to leave.

"What ever you have to say to me you can say to Harry, we have no secrets," Ginny said honestly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Hermione said.

"Fine then well you don't to get to 'have a word' with me," Ginny said putting on a pair of converse shoes.

"Okay, you asked for it, Luna told me," Hermione said.

"What?" Ginny mouth dropped.

"She told me about you eating problem," Hermione said.

"My eating problem," Ginny questioned as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Ginny doesn't have an eating problem," Harry defended her.

"Harry, she does," Hermione said sympathetic.

"No he doesn't Ginny tell her," Harry said to a very confused Ginny, Harry knows perfectly well that Ginny does have an eating problem.

"I don't," Ginny said.

"See," Harry said,

"She does, Luna told me when I saw her throwing up food last night," Hermione stated.

"Luna was lying," Harry lied. "Luna is the only one with the problem,"

"That's the truth, she is trying to fade away behind me, she's trying to make everyone think that I am the one with the problem because she knows that she has no one but me, so if it was her alone, people would care more, but if I was sick too she has more of a chance to fade away and make people for get about her, do you get it Hermione?" Ginny lied through her teeth no knowing if anything she said made sense. "Do you see me running off to the bathroom after dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Well, no I can't really remember," Hermione said.

"I can't believe you would think that Hermione, you used to be my best friend, I thought you knew me a little better than that," Ginny snapped.

"I'm sorry, I thought maybe that's why you have been acting all strange for the past two months that's all," Hermione stated/

"No, the reason why I have been acting strange is because I have to keep a secret like that, I am not the one that needs help, she's the one that needs help, but don't tell her I told you," Ginny said.

---------------------------

"Oh Ginny, here you are, and Harry," Mrs Weasley said handing Ginny and Harry both a Christmas package. Ginny and Harry unwrapped the present they had just received, they both guessed right, they had got hand made jumpers. Harry's was marron with an H in the middle and Ginny got blue jumper with a G in the middle.

"Thanks mum," Ginny said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah thanks Mrs Weasley," Harry too gave her a kiss in the cheek and then made their way out into the garden with plates of food they unwillingly were made to take out.

"Harry got sumfing," Hagrid said as Harry walked passed him.

"One minute Hagrid, I have to put this down, its really heavy," Harry said walking over to the middle of the garden to out the plate on the table. Then he and Ginny walked back to Hagrid and Ron.

"Here," Hagrid went into his pocket and brought out a small box and handed it to Harry. Harry then opened it a revealed a nice gold bracelet.

"Oh, wow," Harry's eyes widened.

"Me dad gav it to me for my tenth birthday, course he didn't realise it wouldn't fit me years down the track." Hagrid said. "I wan you to hav it,"

"Oh, thank you Hagrid," Harry said giving Hagrid a big hug, he was still unable to reach all the way around Hagrid. Harry the put the bracelet on with some help from Ginny. 

---------------------------------

"Alright, I would like to say something everyone," Mr Weasley said at the top of is voice at lunch time. "I want to thank you all for coming, stay as long as you want. Molly has cooked enough for three weeks. I want to say that it is a pleasure to live free again and it is all because of these three young people, Harry, Hermione and my son Ron." He said pointing out the three souls. "Even though that this is the first Christmas without Fred, we are sure it will be best to honour him, everyone please raise you drinks," He said and everyone did. "To Fred, and all those who lost their lives at the battle," Mr Weasley said as he looked at Mr and Mrs Tonk's and received a smile back.

"_To Fred and all those who lost their lives at the battle," _Everyone chanted.

---------------------------------

A/N thank for reading.. What do you think? Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Christmas is coming; you know how it is… friends shopping… yadda, yadda, yadda. Any way I am also sorry for it being a bit shorter and I apologise for the spelling mistakes in advance.

REVIEW


	14. Have Youself A Merry Little Christmas

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also

---------------------------------------

"What! are u joking?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Nope, Luna is bulimic," Hermione said sipping her drink.

"You know what that means," Ron said looking over at his sister,

"No it doesn't mean that, I already talked to her, she says she's perfectly fine, "Hermione stated.

"Ginny, perfectly fine! You have to be barking mad, she is not fine," Ron said. "How do you know she is fine?" Ron perused.

"I know, cause Ginny doesn't have that type of character to hurt her self in that way. The reason why Ginny has been acting weird is because she knew about Luna's problems and she didn't know how to deal with it, and that red dress she was meant to wear today, guess what? she can't fit into it, it all makes sense now. The fainting because she isn't getting any sleep because she is busy worrying about Luna, and she must be lashing out at everyone because she is so tired." Hermione said taking another sip of her drink.

"Oh come off it Hermione. That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard," Ron said.

"Look Ron just accept that you were wrong alright. Ginny told me and Harry to our faces that she isn't bulimic, and the only reason why Luna told me that Ginny was bulimic is so she can get the heat off herself." Hermione said.

"Where was I? when she told you an Harry this, don't you think that I have a right to know these things?" Ron started to raise his voice.

"Yes! But you always take things over the top," Hermione whispered trying hard not to start anything with Ron

"Over the top? Ron said, "When have I ever been _over the top?_" Ron continued.

"Like now for instanced," Hermione whispered, "Its like you want something to be wrong with Ginny," Hermione said.

"There _is _something wrong with her, and now that I know what it is I can help her," Ron said in a harsh tone and walked away from his girlfriend.

-----------------------------------------

"Do you want to dance?" Harry asked Ginny as he held out his hand.

"In front of all these people?' Ginny said nervously, "Everyone will be looking at me,"

"And if so they will all see how much I love you," Harry continued to hold out his hand, Ginny then smiled and took his hand. Out of the corner of Ginny's eyes she saw Ron's red ears talking very loudly to Hermione, and then he stormed off into the house. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands around Harry's neck to allow him to place his hands on her small hips. They swayed to the music and completely drowned in each others eyes.

----------------------------------------

"Dinner is on the table everyone," Mrs Weasley shouted out. "Arthur, Arthur… will you stop dancing around like a two year old, and Kingsly will you please hop off the ground the gnomes will start having a feast. Honestly its like I have eight children sometimes, GEORGE don't you dare put that in the punch, I don't want to have to reverse what ever sickness your putting in there. And HARRY tell miss Lovegood that her lips have had enough of fun for one night," Mrs Weasley said pointing up and Luna and Neville up the hill under a tree snogging their brains out. "Darling please calm yourself down, and get your friend some water," She said to a drunken Mr Weasley while looking at Kingsly on the ground.

"Honeyyyy this MuGGLe whisky is GReAt," Mr Weasley said.

"Does the trick Molly," Kingsly said still on the ground.

"Come with me," Ginny whispered to Harry pulling on his hand and leading him into the house. They made their way into the kitchen and saw Ron sitting alone at the table eating some Christmas turkey. "Hey Ron, Bye Ron," Ginny said as she continued dragging Harry through the kitchen. Ron had a shocked look on his face that asked "_what are you doing?" _To Harry yet Harry just shrugged "_I don't know." _Ginny made her way up to her bed room and closed the door behind them, she then locked the door. "Is this safe enough for you? Is the private enough? No one can walk in now," Ginny said.

"What are you saying?" Harry had a smirk on his face and moved a little closer to her.

"I am saying I want to make love to the man I love," Ginny said also closing the gap between them.

"I don't know…" Harry said kissing her gently on the lips then pulling away, "Practically your whole family is down stairs," Harry said kissing her again then pulling away.

"I don't care, I have been waiting so long for this," Ginny said kissing him.

"Me too, I love you, but are you sure you are ready?" He said.

"Course." Ginny said and as soon as Harry heard those words he was like a bullet flying through the air. He pushed Ginny back slowly against the door and took out his wand to dim the candles then dropped his wand on the floor. Ginny placed her hand on his abs and caressed them softy under her touch. It didn't take her too long to untuck his polo shirt and run her hands up his muscles giving Harry shivers all down his spine. Harry ran his hands through her hair and deepened their kiss. Ginny ran her hands around his back and pulled him further into herself. Harry took off Ginny's first layer of clothing her big jumper hiding her small frame then he undid the buttons of her purple shirt to gain better access to her neck. Harry lifted her up a little and rested her on the door. He then lifted her up to his area as Ginny wrapped her legs around him. Ginny let out a little moan as she felt his erect manhood rub on her area, Harry kissed her neck gently causing her to moan once again. This was music to Harry's ears, this let him know that he was "doing it right". Ginny too placed her lips on his neck and traced a line back to his mouth, she then pulled away and whispered on his ears, "Take me over to the bed," she looked at him in the eye and smiled. He lifted her off the wall and walked her over to the bed and placed her down gently. She kicked off her shoes as he did and laid back down waiting for him to follow in her footsteps.

-----------------------------

"Ron, don't you ever do that to me again," Hermione said walking into the kitchen.

"Don't do what?" Ron said sulkily with a whole heap of turkey in his mouth.

"Have a go at me the leave me standing there all alone, people were staring," Hermione said.

"Who cares," Ron said crossly.

"I care, your meant to be my boy friend, I could be in Australia with my parents, but no I choose to be with you," Hermione stated.

"I know," Ron said.

"Why can't you just let be? Your sister is fine, trust me, I wouldn't lie to you," Hermione said.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU FEEL Hermione, if your sister had been acting weird for two months, not talking to you, fainting, you know the story and not hearing a word from her apart from insulting things. I don't care what you say, for once in your like you are _WRONG Hermione Granger, WRONG, _and I am going to find out the truth." Ron yelled.

"Ron its Christmas, just leave it for one day please," Hermione begged.

"Okay, I will, but first thing tomorrow morning I am telling mum about Luna and what she said. I am telling her that Ginny is bulimic too, I know it." Ron snapped.

"Fine you do what ever you want, but don't come to me when everything blows up in your face." Hermione said and stormed out of the kitchen.

---------------------------------

"Nervous?" Harry questioned as he laid naked upon her bony bare body.

"No," Ginny muttered.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes," She whispered and widened her legs to allow Harry's protected manhood into her. Ginny pulled Harry closer and dug her nails into his back. She tensed at the pain.

"You okay?" He asked, only to receive a nod from her. Harry slow pulled out a little then back in. He felt Ginny relax witch made it easier for him proceed. Ginny placed her lips on his and explored his mouth while Harry cupped his hands around her breasts.

----------------------------------

"I want you to tell me the truth," Hermione said walking up to Luna and Neville underneath the tree, disturbing them from their duties.

"About?" Luna said dreamily.

"About Ginny," Hermione stated.

"What I told you was true," Luna said.

"So your not just trying to shift the heat from you to her?" Hermione asked.

"Oh know, I am trying to do that, just that it's true," Luna smiled.

"Ginny said it wasn't true," Hermione said with her hands on her hips. "Please this is important Luna, please." Luna sighed.

"Fine… I lied. I was trying to shift the heat on Ginny. She doesn't have a problem, I do, there, and the only reason why Ron thinks there is something wrong with her is because of me she couldn't handle me," Luna stated now if you don't mind, I want to get back to what Neville and I started."

"Wait what's going on?" Neville asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Luna smiled.

"Can you please repeat all that to Ron Luna?" Hermione asked.

-----------------------------------

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Ginny kissing her on the fore head after he was done.

"I'm fine, what about you?" she asked laying next to him trying to calm her breath.

"Great!" Harry smiled as Ginny laughed.

"I'm glad we did that," She said. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too, you beautiful girl," He smiled giving her another kiss on the forehead and seeing Ginny slightly shack her head. "What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ginny smiled.

"No there is something," Harry persisted.

"You really think I am beautiful?" she asked.

"Yes! You are," Harry said.

"I don't think so," Ginny sighed.

"Well I think your stunning." Harry said.

------------------------------------

"There Ron you happy? Now can we get back to Christmas?" Hermione asked Ron as Luna just finished telling him that Ginny didn't have an eating problem.

"Not completely," Ron said.

"I am sorry if I confused anyone, I am the one with the problem, not Ginny." Luna continued.

"How can I be sure your not lying?" Ron said.

"I promise I'm not," Luna lied.

"Please Ron can't you just setting with this?" Hermione asked.

"For tonight, Luna go back to Neville," Ron sighed unhappy that he had no choice to drop it. Hermione bounced over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope no one notices that we have been gone," Hermione and Ron heard Harry's voice coming from the staircase.

"Mum has so many guests she wouldn't have noticed if were gone all night," Ginny said touching down in the kitchen.

"Oh, but I would…" Ron said

------------------------------------

A/N Sorry once again for a short chapter. Thank you to my faithful reviewers…. I would like to see some knew faces on the block. What did u think?

Ohhh, what's going to happen with Ron and Harry and Ginny? What do _you _ think? Please REVIEW


	15. Unbreakable Pretending

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also

----------------------------------------

Warning this chapter contains foul language, don't say i didn't warn you

* * *

"Ron!" Harry said.

"Don't" Ron said putting up his hand, he didn't know what to say. Ron's whole face turned red. "Tell me," Ron shook his head. "Tell me what that conversation meant," Ron said very calmly, too calmly as a matter of fact, as he looked at the table, while Luna decided it be best for her to leave now.

"It meant that, I didn't want your mum thinking Ginny and I were rude getting away from the party for a while," Harry covered.

"BULLSHIT, I KNOW THAT LOOK HARRY," Ron said getting up from where he was and pushing Hermione to the side. "HOW COULD YOU! SHES MY BABY SISTER," Ron yelled. "AND Ginny, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Ron yelled at Ginny who was standing next to Ron.

"Oh SHUT it RONALD," Ginny started. "If you haven't noticed lately I am not a little kid anymore,"

"HA, THAT PROVES IT," Ron shouted and pointed in Harry's face.

"IT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING," Ginny yelled her face too become red.

"Ron," Hermione whispered and Ron choose to ignore her.

"YOU PROMISED," Ron shouted.

"Ron its none of you business," Harry said.

"OH OKAY! SO HERE WE GO AGAIN. ONCE AGAIN _MY_ SISTERS LIFE ISN'T _MY _BUSINESS," Ron yelled putting his face into Harry's.

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry said.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM RON," Ginny yelled pushing Ron away. "Harry's right, its none of your business what I do and what I don't do, whether I faint or don't faint, my life is my life not yours, what you need to do is get and life and stay out of MINE, so PISS OFF, PISS THE FUCK OFF," Ginny yelled.

"Oh okay," Ron said crossing his arms. "Shall I just let you throw up your food, be a whore and a thief?" Ron said calmly. Ginny's face turned from angry too absolutely fuming. She ran up to Ron and pounced on him causing him to fall to the ground. Ginny punched and hit Ron where ever he wasn't protecting himself.

"YOU _jerk, _YOU _idiot,_ YOU GIT, I FUCKING HATE YOU, I HATE YOU," Ginny screamed and punched him.

"I HATE YOU TOO, YOU UNGREATFUL BITCH," Ron said rolling her over, ignoring Hermione and Harry's chanting to _"STOP THE BOTH OF YOU," _Ron held Ginny's arms and sat onto of her. "YOU'RE A SPOILT LITTLE BRAT, EVERYONE IS SICK OF YOUR BULLSHIT," Ron yelled as Ginny squirmed underneath him.

"COME ON RON GET OFF HER," Harry yelled and tried to get Ron off Ginny only to cop a punch in the jaw. This was Ginny's chance to roll Ron over again only to have him roll her back, they kept doing this until the ran into the leg of the table and cause a huge plate off food to come crashing down on them, Ginny who was now onto of Ron looked at him in surprised.

"SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" She shouted.

"ME! IT WAS YOU!" At this point the were bother wrestling each other, Hermione and Harry were unsure what this would solve and were concerned for their safety.

"That's it, I'm getting Mrs Weasley," Hermione whispered.

"I don't think you have to," Harry said pointing at a fuming Mrs Weasley standing at the entrance of the back door.

-------------------------------------------

"Yeh, Little Draco and I hav become really close Molly, I fink he has turned over a knew leaf," Hagrid said as he and Mrs Weasley were sitting down at one of the tables in the garden.

"Oh that's good," Mrs Weasley said smiling at him,

"I fink Arthur as' had too much whiskey," Hagrid stated looking at Mr Weasley and Kingsly on the dance floor looking like emus.

"I think so too," Mr Weasley nodded her head. _"I FUCKING HATE YOU, I HATE YOU," _Mrs Weasley heard her daughters' angry voice, _"I HATE YOU TOO YOU UNGREATFUL BITCH," _She heard Ron's voice. Mrs Weasley turned around and looked at everyone only a few people were looking at her the rest probably didn't hear that out burst because oh the music. The voices faded away for a moment until Mrs Weasley and a few other people heard a huge crash coming from the kitchen. Mrs Weasley got up from where she was and turned to look at the people who were staring at her, she mouth the words _"Kids" _and walked off to the kitchen. Whilst making her way there she heard _"SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE," _Ginny yelled. _"ME! IT WAS YOU," _Ron yelled. Mrs Weasley appeared in the door way and stared at her two children on top of one anther rolling around in the mess they made from the shattered plate off food.

"WHAT IN BLUE BLAZERS IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Mrs Weasley screamed and with a wave of her wand both Ginny and Ron were forced apart from one another and were unable to touch each other. "Now Get Up The Both Of You NOW" Mrs Weasley said still very angry. Ron and Ginny both got up their clothes covered in food. "Harry, Hermione out," She pointed Harry and Hermione to the door. "You two need to settle the feud right now," Mrs Weasley said sternly.

"I would if you just let me at him," Ginny said walking towards Ron but ended up flying back to her spot.

"ITS CHRSTMAS AND YOU TOO ARE GOING TO MAKE UP WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT," Mrs Weasley yelled at them. "Come on, up to the attic" She said.

"_What_" They both said and uncrossed their arms.

"You want to act like kids, I'll treat you like kids, come on," She stated.

"You can't be serious Mum," Ron said.

"I can,"

--------------------------------

"This is all your fault," Ron said sitting in the dark corner of the attic.

"My fault, you won't leave me alone," Ginny said sitting in the other corner of the attic.

"You had sex," Ron said stunned.

"So! So have you!" Ginny stated.

"I am a year older than you," Ron proclaimed.

"You had sex when you were my age,"

"That's different,"

"Oh, how is that different?" She Questioned.

"I'm a guy,"

"So, Hermione's a girl, she was my age," Ginny said making a very good point making Ron change the subject.

"Are you bulimic?" Ron asked.

"No," Ginny lied.

"You sure?" Ron continued.

"Positive," Ginny said.

"Well I think your lying," Ron said.

"Oh okay I'm a liar again am I," Ginny got defensive again.

"Yes!" Ron said calmly.

"Well I'm not, my dress didn't fit me, doesn't that mean I am not a bulimic," Ginny stated.

"That doesn't mean anything, you could still be," Ron said.

"Well I'm not," Ginny proclaimed.

"I know that Luna is, I thought that you were, you had all the symptoms,"

"I was just worried about Luna, I couldn't sleep, so I fell asleep in class, you kept on bugging me so I got stress and fainted, that's all," Ginny lied.

"Well have you ever tried it?" Ron asked there was a moment of silence.

"Once okay," Ginny said hopefully this would get him off her back.

"Why!" Ron was shocked.

"I just wanted to see what it was like," Ginny said.

"Well I suppose you can always try something once, like stealing a whole heap of makeup from Hogsmeade," Ron stated.

"How did you know that?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm not stupid," He said.

"No, your not," Ginny stated and there was a moment of silence. "Look, I am sorry for yelling at you and insulting you… for the past two months okay," Ginny said awkwardly.

"Don't forget hitting me," Ron laughed,

"And hitting you," Ginny said.

"And I am sorry for prying into you life, I was just worried about you, that's all, you're my litter sis, its my duty," Ron smiled.

"I know, but sometimes you have to realise I can take care of myself, you don't always have to be there for me," Ginny said.

"That's where you are wrong, I will _always _be here for you no matter what," And with those words the attic door opened and set them free.

--------------------------------------

"Where's Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asked Mrs Weasley as she sat back at the table with Hagrid Hermione and Harry.

"In the attic," She said while Hermione and Harry's faces dropped.

"In the attic?" Harry questioned holding a block of ice up to his chin where Ron hit him.

"Yes, that's where I used to send the kids if they were fighting with one another. They'd have to resolve the problems and say sorry and really mean it for them to come out," Mrs Weasley stated.

"How long has someone stayed in there for?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and Percy still hold the record for three days and fourteen hours. But then they fought five minutes after and went straight back in for another further three hours," Mrs Weasley smiled at the memory.

"Who was the shortest?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and George, they could never stay angry enough with one another, the shortest for them were two minutes and forty-six seconds." Mrs Weasley said. "Guess who gave me this discipline idea?" Mrs Weasley said.

"Who?" Harry and Hagrid asked.

"Dumbledore," Mrs Weasley said.

-----------------------------------------

"They've been in there for about an hour," Hermione stated.

"Well their out now," Harry said seeing Ginny and Ron walk out of the back door. Ron had a grumpy face on and as well did Ginny. Ron and Ginny walked up to the table.

"Sorry mum," Ginny said in a small voice.

"Yeah, sorry mum," Ron said in an equally small voice.

"Have you learnt your lesson?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes" Ron and Ginny said as if they were four.

"Good, now have some pudding," She said. Ron turned to Harry and looked him in the eye.

"Sorry about your chin mate," Ron smiled hopping he would be forgiven. "No hard feelings,"

"No hard feelings." Harry stretched out his hand and Ron caught a hold of it and shook it.

-------------------------------------------

"So everything kinda worked out for the best," Luna said dreamily as she got under the covers.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, she too was under the covers.

"So, how was it?" Luna asked.

"What?" Ginny played dumb.

"You know," Luna said.

"That's between me and Harry," Ginny replied. "What about you and Neville? You too seemed as if you were hitting in off," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah we were, but he is just a bit of fun, you know its Ron I want," Luna said.

"Still? I thought you were over him," Ginny said shocked.

"Nah,"

"Okay," Ginny said confused.

---------------------------------------------

A/N. What did you think? Thank you to my reviews. So it's practically back to the start, just that the only person who actually knows about Ginny's problem is Luna and Harry. Now what's going to happen to Luna now that she is out?

Please REVIEW


	16. Your Arms Around Me Tight

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also

---------------------------------

"Your sister and Luna are already in bed I see," Mrs Weasley said bringing in the last of the dirty plates.

"Yes," Ron replied.

"What was that about tonight guys?" Mrs Weasley asked Ron, Hermione and Harry who were sitter down at the kitchen table as Harry gave Ron a warning look.

"You know what mum, its so silly now, its nothing for you to worry about," Ron smiled up at her.

"But we do have something to tell you," Hermione said.

"Yes," Mrs Weasley's eyebrows rose as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Its about Luna," Hermione continued as Harry and Ron caught up. "Last night I caught Luna throwing up her pudding, she's bulimic Mrs Weasley," Hermione said.

"I beg you pardon?" Mrs Weasley was shocked.

"She's bulimic," Hermione repeated.

"I see," Mrs Weasley turned around to do some dishes, "And Ginny?" she questioned.

"Oh, she fine," Ron piped up, making both Hermione and Harry look at him in surprised wondering what had changed his mind.

"She is?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yes, well I thought that she was, you know with all the symptoms and stuff, but she told me the reason for it," Ron stopped as Mrs Weasley spun around and looked at him.

"Well?" She said.

"Oh, well she was the only one who knew about Luna, she lost sleep because she was worried so she was falling asleep in class, and she was stressed out because I _wouldn't stay out of her life_ that's why she fainted… it all makes sense."

"What are you going to do Mrs Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Only one thing I can do," She said, "Sign her in to St Sorgos,"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Its this Wizarding hospital for people… … in her situation," Mrs Weasley said. "First thing in the morning I'll make some inquiries,"

-------------------------------

"Do you think we should have told?" Ron asked as the three of them walked up to their rooms.

"Course we should have, Luna's sick she needs to get better. That's the only place which can truly help her." Hermione stated.

"But surely there can be other ways, like if someone wanted to help her," Harry asked.

"You'd be pretty lucky if that worked," Hermione said.

------------------------------

"Luna darling can I see you for a moment in the living room," Mrs Weasley, asked as she and Ginny touched down in the kitchen on Boxing Day. "Boys please don't make too much noise your father is… recovering from last night," she added as she took Luna under her arm and guided her to the living room.

"What's going on," Luna asked dreamily as she saw six big blokes in white cloaks standing at the door behind a small old witch who was wearing a light blue cloak.

"Luna darling, your going to go with these nice people to St Sorgos for a while, they are going to help you beat your problem," Mrs Weasley said tears welling in her eyes. "So why don't you be a good girl and go up stairs and get you things together,"

"No," Luna said crossing her arms. "I'm not going with these people when there is nothing wrong with me," She said.

"But darling there is, Hermione told me everything," Mrs Wesley said.

"So your going off Hermione's word are ya? Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps she is jealous of me? And she wants me out of the picture because of Ron," Luna piped up. "There is no way in hell that I am going with these people,"

"Luna is it?" the old witch stepped forward. "We can either do this the right way or,"

"You CAN'T TAKE ME AGAINST MY WILL," Luna shouted.

------------------------------------------

"What the bloody hell is going on in there?" George said as he, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Fleur got up from the table and walked into the living room.

"Mum what's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Take everyone back into the kitchen Charlie," Mrs Weasley said but no one moved.

"That's where you are wrong, you are still underage so naturally because you haven't any parents you are under the Ministry's control, you have no choice but to come with us," The old witch said to Luna.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not going," Luna said calmly.

"Very well," The old witch said as she snapped her fingers and two of the six blokes surrounding her came at Luna. Luna drew her wand from underneath her cloak only she was too slow and had it ripped out of her hand by one of the men.

"Come on Luna, now lets not be hasty," One of the men said as he lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"LUNA," Ginny yelled as she ran up to her mother, "What are you doing? Where are they taking her?" Ginny asked the old witch as she saw the men take Luna outside kicking a screaming to be let down.

"To a place that can help her get better," the old lady said.

"She's fine, there is nothing wrong with her," Ginny said tears welling in her eyes. "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH HER," Ginny yelled as her tears spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Shh, there is no need for you to lie for her anymore sweet heart, she is going to a place where she can get help," Mrs Weasley said holding her daughter.

"HELP, MUM, she will know no one, how can she get help when she is completely cut off from the world," Ginny said pulling away from her mother and decided to run threw the living room, threw the kitchen and up the stairs to her bed room.

"Shall I send you her belongings then?" Mrs Weasley said to the old lady.

"Yes, you shall, if we have any problems we will call you, but it looks like you have a problem on your hands as well, so I'll leave you too it." The lady said and left.

"Blimey Mum, what was that about?" Bill asked.

"Come on I'll explain it over breakfast," She said ushering her children and Hermione to the kitchen to sit back down and eat, she had missed the sudden disappearance of Harry who had followed Ginny upstairs.

------------------------

"GO AWAY," Ginny cried at hearing a knock at her door.

"ITS ME HARRY," Harry yelled from the other side. Ginny got up from her bed and opened the door. "Are you okay?" Harry whispered,

"No," Ginny said as she let him in and closed the door. She and Harry then made it over to her bed and sat down. "That could have been me, oh poor Luna. That bitch I hate her so much, I hate Hermione. I'm sorry I know she's you best friend but,"

"I know," Harry said. "And yes that could have been you, and that's why you have to stop what you are doing otherwise I am afraid that I might be the one to tell your mum about you," Harry said seriously.

"Harry you can't, please I trust you," Ginny said as more tears flowed down her face.

"I won't, but that's if yo don't stop," Harry continued as Ginny head tilted down. "You don't get it do you. you can't see how beautiful you truly are,"

"I know, when I see myself I don't see me, I…. I don't know," Ginny was confused. "All I see is the ugly parts, not the good… I."

"You listen to me, you are gorgeous, you are. I am the lucky one to even have you look at me… and it kills me to see you hurt yourself the way you do," Harry said taking her hand. "You have to be careful, you can really hurt yourself doing what you do, and I couldn't bear seeing you being taken away like Luna has today. But I will if I have to, do you understand me. You have to stop Ginny, you too good for this…"

--------------------------------

"Now Ronald, Ginny stay out of each others hair. I don't want any letters from either of you telling me the other one is being mean again," Mrs Weasley looked at Ron. "And Ginny I don't want any more letters from your Professors telling me that you are falling asleep in class and that you marks are dropping, I will only accept good mail, now that the problem in sorted." Mrs Weasley was referring to Luna. "Now hurry along your going to be late," She said hugging Ron and Ginny first then Hermione and Harry, she whispered in Harry's ears _"Take care of my baby," _

------------------------------

As the four teenagers spun through the air and twirled they made an sudden stop in Hogwarts grounds. "Hey Hagrid," Harry said waving at Hagrid who was collecting all the Porkeys which the students were arriving by.

"Oh its so good to be back Ronald, we must make up for it tonight," Hermione sad engaging Ron into a passionate kiss and rubbing her body against his.

"PLEASE get a room," Harry laughed.

"Oh don't worry we will," Ron said.

----------------------------

"Its fabulous to see all you faces again, I do hope that you Christmas was as good as mine." Professor McGonagall said as she took the podium in the great hall as all the students went silent.

"Here we go, another boring speech," Neville said from across the table. The speech lasted no longer than five minutes and then food appeared on the table. The hall went back to being noisy as everyone returned back to their conversations.

"Ronald!" Hermione jumped. Harry and Ginny pretend not to notice that Ron's hand had disappeared to under the table.

"You have to eat something," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as he noticed her playing around with her food. The truth was Ginny wanted to eat but she was afraid too, she was afraid that if she ate she wouldn't be able to bring her food up. Ginny placed a small fork fill of mashed potato on her fork and held it up to her mouth and ate it. Ginny suddenly got really hungry and ate up all the contents of her plate and dived back for seconds. Chicken, lamb, pumpkin, corn, peas, then dessert came pudding, treacle tart, ice cream… she ate it all. Harry smiled at her when she let out a burp minutes after Ron let one out.

"Well, that's it for me," She said holding her stomach. "Might hit the hay," She said getting up.

"Its so early, why don't you stay here for a bit," Harry asked holding her hand.

"No, I'm really tired," She lied, Harry knew perfectly well where she was about to go.

"Okay," Harry said. "I'll come with you," Harry smiled.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, no you won't," Ron piped up but didn't move afraid his stomach might burst.

"Should listen to my brother," Ginny said.

"Okay," Harry said leaning in to give her a kiss but then whispered in her ear, _"Don't Gin, Don't forget, I will tell, you know I will," _He then kissed her and sat back down. Then Ginny walked away.

--------------------------------

Ginny leaned over the basin on the sink in the girls bathroom across from the hall. She was breathing heavily, trying to control her self. "You shouldn't have eaten that much," she scold. "I can't, what about Harry," She said to herself. Growing frustrated with herself she felt her face heat up. Tears forming in her eyes, she then raised her fingers to go inside her throat and push down. Ginny gagged a few times and felt the food she just ate come up into the basin. Ginny cried. She spat again and pulled her fingers into her mouth and gagged and gagged until she had reached her goal and purged all her food up.

"STOP, GONNY, STOP IT," Harry came bursting in and pounced on her.

"Its over, it's done. I'm sorry." She said standing there looking at their reflections, with Harry holding onto her tight. "I'm sorry." Her red face was stained with tears as Harry pulled back her hair and put it behind her ears.

"Come on then, lets go back to the common room," Harry said sounding disappointed, Ginny put up a finger for a moment and leaned over the basin and washed her mouth out. She then pulled out her wand and said _"Accio tooth brush and paste," _and within a few seconds they had appeared and then brushed her teeth.

---------------------------

"I'm sorry," Ginny said for the hundredth time as she sat between Harry's legs in his bed with the curtains drawn for privacy. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it,"

"Its okay, we will just have to think of another way,"

"I just don't want to get fat," Ginny said with her head down.

"Ginny, you were never fat," Harry said.

"That's what you think," Ginny said softly.

"Harry mate can you do me a favour?" Ron said ripping open the curtains and seeing Ginny sitting between Harry's legs. "Mmm, okay, 1,2,3, what's up Ginny?" Ron said forcing himself to keep calm. Ginny didn't look at her brother, she didn't want him to see that she was crying. "Are you okay?" Ron had noticed.

"Fine," She in a small voice as Ron sat on the bed next to them.

"Are you sure?" Ron pried.

"I said I was _fine _Ronald," Ginny tried not to snap. Ron looked at Harry as Ginny began to wail under her breath so Harry rubbed her arms for support.

"Everything is fine Ron," Harry smiled weekly as Ginny continued not to look at Ron. "What's the favour?" Harry asked.

"Never mind," Ron said in concern. He wanted to know what was wrong with his sister but he didn't want to pry afraid she would go off at him. Ron looked at Harry again then back at his crying sister.

"Its okay Ron, I'm here," Harry said ushering him to go and Ron nodded his head and went.

-------------------------------

A/N so what did you all think of that one? Sorry it took so long… Christmas… u know what its like… and I got stuck into the story "Ginny's Burden" got up to chapter 25… I recommend this story… its really good…

Any way thank you to my loyal reviews

REVIEW

"


	17. It Don't Wanna Stop

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also

----------------------------

"Ron, I thought you said you weren't going to pry?" Hermione said as Ron continued to talk about his crying sister upstairs in Harry's arms.

"Well I wanna know what's wrong with her," Ron said looking into the fire in the common room.

"Hormones?" Hermione stated only receiving a sigh from Ron, "look, you said that Harry is with her, I'm sure his handling it." Hermione said trying to read her book.

"I know but, what's wrong with her?" Ron asked again.

"I DON'T KNOW RONALD," Hermione shouted, she was fed up with his ranting and got up and left, leaving Ron sitting there.

---------------------------

"Are you mad?" Ginny asked after she had clamed down.

"No. I understand that you can't just _stop_," Harry whispered in her ear while rocking her gently.

"I don't wanna be Luna," Ginny stated holding onto Harry tightly.

--------------------------

"Are you okay?" Ron asked Ginny the next morning at breakfast while stuffing his face with sausages.

"Fine," Ginny smiled as she placed a slice of orange on her plate.

"No falling asleep in class anymore Ginny," Hermione laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ginny said bitterly to Hermione, she still didn't like her, in fact she really disliked her. Ginny knew that Hermione was the one who ratted on Luna. Ginny bit into the piece of orange then put it down. Harry leaned into Ginny and whispered into her ear.

"Is that all?" Ginny gave a glare in his direction and nodded.

"Oww what's that about?" Ron mumbled.

"Nothing," Ginny said coldly and got up.

"Where ya going?" Harry piped up.

"If you don't mind, I want to get to class early," Ginny said and walked away.

"What did you do to her; did you guys have a fight?" Ron said surprised.

"No," Harry said concerned while getting up, grabbing a few pieces of toast and jam and walking out behind Ginny. Harry made it to the deserted corridor outside the hall and saw Ginny about to walk into the girls' bath room. "Ginny," Harry yelled over to her, she stopped dead in her tracks as Harry walked up behind her. She didn't dare look at him; she didn't want to see the disappointed face she had created. Harry held her hips and felt how they had shrunk, hidden beneath her robes. "Come on," he whispered and walked her out to the court yard.

--------------------------

"You going to eat that?" Ron said looking at Hermione's half eaten plate.

"What?" Hermione came out of her trance.

"Are you going to eat that?" Ron repeated.

"Yes," She said making Ron turn back to the left overs on the table.

------------------------

"I can't do this Harry, please don't make me eat anymore," Ginny said after having a bite from the toast Harry had brought out. Harry nodded.

"We will try again at lunch then," Harry smile, "I'm proud of you for trying,"

------------------------

"Now, Littlebizzy is… yes Ginny?" Professor Slughorn said answering Ginny's raised hand.

"Excuse me Professor, I am terribly sorry but may I please go to the bathroom?" Ginny quickly asked.

"Yes, yes, off you go," Professor Slughorn waved her off. Ginny ran down the corridors faster and faster she became, she burst into the girls' bathroom and locked the door behind her. Ginny leaned over the basin and stuck her fingers down her throat. Ginny cried out in pain after she gagged for the first time. She was ashamed of the fact she of what she was doing. All she wanted to do was stop, if not for her, for Harry, but she couldn't, she couldn't risk the fact that she could become fat and ugly. Ginny purged her food until there was nothing left, she slid down to the ground and held her small stomach and cried for a moment, she got up from the floor and looked at her self in the mirror. Her make up had run. She wiped her face and revealed that she was as pale as Luna was; her eyes had lost its radiant about it. Ginny pulled her clothing to reveal how much weight she had lost. She was now thinner than Luna, by far.

------------------------

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny yelled in the crowded corridor after seeing a glimpse of Harry. She saw Harry turn around and walk towards her.

"Ready for lunch?" He smiled at her and placed a hand on her upper arm for support, Ginny shook her head, trying not to cry again. Ginny took his hand and brought him into an empty class room. She then closed the door behind them. "What's up Ginny?" Harry asked with concern holding her hips while searching her eyes looking for the answer.

"You're going to hate me," Ginny said tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hate you," Harry said sitting her down on a desk.

"I did it again," Ginny said quietly to the floor. Harry moved away from her a rubbed his head to try and think. Yes, he was disappointed. "I don't know what to do Harry," Ginny whispered.

"You have to try harder Gin, please," Harry said with his back towards her. "I can't keep lying for you forever, you know our agreement," Harry said.

"I can't do it," Ginny said looking at his back. Harry turned around fast.

"Don't bloody well say you can't do something when you can. You can do anything, don't be…" Harry stopped.

"I AM WEAK," Ginny yelled.

"NO YOUR Not," He yelled back at her causing her to look back at the ground.

"Its just so hard," Ginny whispered. Harry moved closer to her and brought her into a hug.

"It-will-be-okay," Harry broke up his words, he was sure if it would.

-----------------------

That day Ginny went to lunch and dinner, she decided not to eat anything, that way she wouldn't throw up her food. Harry wasn't particularly please by the choice she had made but he figured she will eat when she is hungry and then he will be there for her.

----------------------

"STOP," Ginny laughed, "That tickles," She laughed again holding onto Harry's bed sheets for dear life.

"What's going on in here?" They heard Ron's voice enter the room accompanied by Hermione.

"GET HER RON," Harry yelled as he continued to tickle Ginny. Ron took this as his cue to leap up onto the bed and start tickling his little sister.

"NO, RON," Ginny yelled, her mood had become different. Ginny didn't want her brother touching her afraid that he would find out her secret and she leap up and stood on the bed.

"AW what I miss out on all the fun?" Ron teased.

"Afraid you do buddy," Harry realized where Ginny was coming from and patted Ron on the back.

"Okay," Ron said getting off the bed and took his place beside Hermione. He and Hermione stood there and looked at Ginny and Harry. Ginny sat back down next to Harry.

"What?" Harry and Ginny said.

"You know that favour I was going to ask you last night?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Well can I have the room tonight? I have already asked Seamus, Dean and Neville, they said it was fine, it all up to you," Ron said pulling his hand around Hermione.

"To much information!" Ginny said sliding off the bed, "I don't want to know when and _where_ my brother is getting laid," Ginny said putting on her shoes.

"Nice Gin," Harry said. "Give us a min and we will be out of your hair," Harry said winking at Hermione causing her to blush.

--------------------------

"Why do they need all night?" Ginny asked leaning up against Harry in the common room.

"Well, I would like all night with my girl friend," Harry said softly to her in her ear.

"Good point," Ginny got cold shivers down her spine. "Well… do you want to?" She asked.

"Where? My room is taken and boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories," Harry said.

"Room of Requirement?" Ginny suggested.

"Room of Requirement," Harry agreed.

----------------------------

The Room of Requirement revealed a King Gryffindor bed in the middle of the room. The room was warm and there were candles everywhere. The room was covered with mirrors as walls and there was a big burning fire place with arm chairs for seating.

"Let's not get caught this time," Ginny sexily said moving her hips in the right way towards Harry's area. Harry laughed and took her in his arms and carried her to the bed. They kicked off their shoes and laid next to one another. They laid there on their backs from a moment until Ginny caught Harry's eye.

"What?" he asked.

"Why me? I always thought you were too good from me," Ginny said.

"How could you think that?" Harry said softly rolling onto his side to look at her properly. "From the moment I met you at the train station on the first day of Hogwarts I couldn't believe my eyes, you were so beautiful- you are so beautiful," Harry said rubbing her side. "Then as the years went, I figured that you didn't like me that way so Cho happened, but my heart always lied with you, I love you Ginny and that's why I want to see you get better." Ginny tried to hold back the tears. She could have had Harry from 'hello,' the only reason why she stayed away was because she thought she wasn't good enough. All this time she wasted on hating the way she looked, all this time it was for nothing when Harry had liked her they way she was. She mentally kicked herself; she hated the fact that she started purging her food. If only Harry had told her those months ago, maybe she would be okay.

"I love you too," Ginny whispered and pulled Harry into a passionate kiss.

-----------------------------

"Are you okay," Harry breathed after they were done.

"Fine," Ginny said laying there completely naked if not for the blanket on top of them. Ginny snuggled into Harry and traced kisses from his mouth to his neck to his chest. Harry let out another moan. Ginny leaned over to the pocket in Harry's jeans and pulled out another condom from his wallet. Ginny gave Harry a grin Harry to her. Harry instantly became aroused at Ginny touch below causing him to moan once more. Ginny sat on top of Harry and place the condom carefully over Harry's manhood. Ginny laid down on Harry and spread her legs. As soon as she felt Harry, Ginny let out a little moan herself. Harry decided he wanted to be in control so he rolled Ginny over and laid on her. Harry plunged further inside her while Ginny grasped his mattered jet black hair. Ginny moved her hips just right in Harry opinion causing him to let lose and give her everything he had as did Ginny.

---------------------------

"Wow, where did you guys go last night?" Ron said stuffing his face once again at breakfast. "Breakfast is almost over." He said while his sister and best friend sat opposite to him and Hermione.

"I went and slept in the common room," Harry lied while Hermione laughed. "What?" Harry asked filling his plate to the max, while Ginny had a slice of orange.

"You were in the room of requirement," Hermione whispered so only the four of them could hear.

"Oh?" Harry questioned trying not to get caught out.

"Neville saw you guys go in," Ron said casually, while both Harry and Ginny muttered the word _"damn" _

----------------------------

"Come on Ginny, you promised," Harry grew frustrated that night in the comfort of his deserted bedroom.

"I know shh," Ginny said trying to calm Harry down. "I'm sorry,"

"You said that last time; have you any idea what the word _sorry _means?" Harry questioned only to receive a silent Ginny, "_Sorry _means you'll never do it again, and you have, so don't say sorry if you don't mean it. I am not the one who has to help you Ginny, you are. This is all you. I'm here for you, but I can't stop what you do," Harry said as Ginny sat down on the bed. "You have to figure out what you want Gin, me… or that. I love you too much to see you waste away. There is only one thing which I can do to really help you and that is to send you to St Sorgos, that's the only place you will be truly helped," Harry said sitting next to her.

"NO, I'm not going there," Ginny stood up, "Give me a chance its only been a few days Harry, please. Like you said you can't expect me to just _stop. _Give me some time I can do it please," Ginny pleaded.

-----------------------------

A/N What did you all think? Sorry for the long wait I promise when new year is over the chapters will come more frequently. Thank you to all my reviews.

REVIEW PLEASE


	18. You Should Have Lied

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also

----------------------------

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked Harry in potions the next day while adding some ingredients to her pot.

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"No something is wrong," Hermione stated looking at Harry's grim face.

"I told you Hermione that nothing is wrong," Harry said again trying not to get too frustrated.

"Is it something to do with Ginny?" Hermione asked looking over at Ron who was partnered with Neville.

"NO," Harry burst out.

"Okay just asking," Hermione put her hands up. Hermione didn't want Ron to know that she was having second thoughts about Ginny.

-----------------------------

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? I am great! Its only been a few days but these people have really helped me. I haven't thrown up at all. Do you know how great that is? They say that I still have a long way to go though. Oh and you know what? I might have to repeat the 6__th__ year because I will have missed so much. That's the only thing that has really gotten too me. _

_Hope you are doing okay_

_From You Best Friend _

_Luna_

Ginny read and re-read this letter from Luna all the way through all her classes that day after receiving it that morning. She was un decided whether she would actually write back. She didn't know what to say.

-----------------------------

"Well I'm done," Ginny said after eating only three fork fills of spaghetti.

"Is that all?" Ron piped up.

"Yeah, I had a huge lunch," Ginny lied, truth be told she didn't eat anything for lunch.

"No you…" Hermione stopped in her tracks at seeing Ginny get up from her place.

"Yeah I'm done too," Harry said getting up. Ginny gave Harry a glare and walked off.

-------------------------

"Don't you dare," Harry said walking up behind her knowing where she was about to go and what she was about to do.

"I wasn't," Ginny said walking backwards to look at Harry.

"Sure," 

"Fine don't believe me," Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny made their way up to the common room and sat down on the armchairs. Harry looked at Ginny and realized she was biting on her nails

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Ginny muttered.

"No your not," Harry said.

"Who are you to tell me how I feel?" Ginny snapped.

"I know you," Harry said leaning forward. "Ginny, let me take you to St Sorgos," Harry whispered as a couple of first years entered the common room

"NO," Ginny yelled.

"Okay, okay," Harry sat back.

"I'm going to bed," Ginny stated. "And yes Harry, I am going to bed. You can stay down here all night to make sure _I don't run of to the bathroom,_" Ginny said getting up from her seat.

"But Ginny…" Harry started.

"But nothing, I am fine Harry. Alls I want to do now is sleep," Ginny stated. Harry knew there was no bathroom in the girls dormitories only the ones in the common room, but somehow he knew that Ginny would find away to purge.

"Please Ginny," Harry said as Ginny disappeared up the girls staircase.

------------------------------

Ginny slammed her bedroom door. None of her roommates were back from dinner yet. Ginny paced the room ten times before growing frustrated with herself. She drew open the window and breathed in the fresh night air. She sat on the window ceiling, she knew that she was on thin ice with Harry, and of he found out again that she has purged her food he will surely send her to At Sorgos. Ginny held her small frame and cried into the night air and with no control over her body she purged her food out of the window. She wasn't satisfied with the end result and did it again and again until she couldn't stand the physical pain.

-----------------------------

"Harry, I know," Hermione said to Harry as soon as Ron left the common room to go to bed,

"Know about what?" Harry said pretending to read a Defensive Against the Darks Art book.

"About Ginny, I know. It all makes sense; You don't think I'm that stupid do you?" Hermione whispered trying not to cause any attention.

"Guess not," Harry half laughed.

"How bad is she?" Hermione became very serious as she put Harry's book on the desk they were 'working' at.

"Pretty bad," Harry sighed.

"We have to send her to St Sorgos," Hermione stated.

"No, I promised her I'd give her a chance to sort it out herself," Harry whispered.

"And,"

"So far… not so good," Harry said looking Hermione in the eye.

"People like that can't help themselves," Hermione stated.

"People like what? Hermione this is Ginny your talking about," Harry snapped a little.

"Yes, I know its Ginny. But Harry this isn't helping her, she needs help," Hermione said. "I think you're scared,"

"I'm terrified," Harry said tears forming in his eyes.

"She will thank you Harry, trust me," Hermione said.

"She's going to hate me, she will never want to see me again," Harry said.

"But isn't that a risk you're willing to take?" Hermione asked. "She's killing herself if she stays here too much longer." There was a silence. "She could fit into that red dress at Christmas couldn't she?" Hermione asked while Harry nodded.

"I was too big for her if anything," Harry said in a low voice. "Give me a couple of days Hermione, please. I'll try hard do get her on the straight an narrow,"

"That isn't going to work," Hermione stated.

"Please Hermione," Harry said again.

"Alright,"

--------------------------------

"Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked Ginny the next morning.

"No," Ginny said sadly.

"Gin, you have to eat something," Harry stated.

"So I can throw it up! I don't think so!" Ginny said stubbornly.

"COME ON, YOUR GOING TO EAT SOMETHING AND YOUR NOT GOING TO THROW IT UP," Harry yelled in the deserted common room.

--------------------------------

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said as Harry and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Have you heard from Luna lately?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ginny lied. She didn't want to think of that place Luna was in, away from everyone.

"So Ginny, you should write to her tell her how your going," Hermione said.

"I don't think so," Ginny said grimly.

"Oh why not?" Hermione asked.

"Cause," Ginny said picking a grape and eating it.

"Is that all your eating?" Hermione asked.

"What's it to you?" Ginny snapped.

"Well you didn't eat that much last night, and now this morning," Hermione shrugged. Ginny grew frustrated. Got up and left with Harry closely behind her clutching two pieces of toast in his hand.

"What the bloody hell was that about Hermione?" Ron asked,

"Nothing," Hermione said.

"No, there is something. Look your going red, spill it." Ron said.

"There is nothing wrong Ronald," Hermione said getting up herself and walking out of he Hall.

"Man, some people just don't know when good food is available to you," Ron said stuffing his face with bacon and eggs.

--------------------------

"She knows," Ginny cried out to Harry in the court yard. "How can she know?" Ginny asked only receiving a blank Harry. "YOU TOLD HER DIDN'T YOU," Ginny yelled.

"She guessed, she's not that stupid," Harry said.

"Oh ok, now what? She's going to send me to St Sorgos? What Harry? I trusted you. You could have lied, why didn't you lie?" Ginny's voice grew louder and louder.

"I don't know," Harry whispered.

"What?" Ginny said bitterly.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW," Harry yelled back at her.

"Okay," Ginny step away from Harry. "Fine, send me away. That way I can stop hiding my true figure," Ginny said draping off her cloak to just her uniform revealing her thin figure. "Send me away; is that your definition of a break up?"

"No Ginny it's not like that," Harry said moving towards her.

"It's for you own good," Hermione said walking up to the couple and analysing Ginny's small frame.

"Oh here we are with little miss know it all, miss goody two shoes," Ginny spun around to Hermione. "When will you ever take the hint to stay the hell out of my life?" Ginny yelled at her. "You know what? To Hell with you, to Hell with both of you," and with those words Ginny walked back inside leaving her cloak behind.

"Harry I…" Hermione started.

"Don't… I TOLD YOU SHE'D HATE ME," Harry screamed at Hermione. "This is all your fault,"

"MY FAULT? Ginny brought this upon herself. I am NOT the ONE who sticks her fingers down her throat after every meal," Hermione snapped.

"Ron!" Harry said to Ron who was standing behind Hermione.

-----------------------------

A/N sorry guys for the long wait. Its almost over… I might be able to post again asap. Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. I really appreciate them. Let me know what you all think… as it is coming to an end soon.

PLEASE REVIEW


	19. Truth Be Told

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also

----------------------------

**Warning this chapter contains swearing**

--------------------

"You didn't believe me…" Ron whispered. "Or," He paused. "You knew all along," He said softly. "I knew there was something," He stated. "But you guy always assured me she was fine, I knew, I KNEW," Ron shouted those last words. "How long have you guys known?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other, "WELL," Ron yelled.

"Christmas three weeks ago," Harry said softly Ron shifted.

"And YOU," Ron said referring to Hermione.

"Christmas…" Hermione was cut off.

"Pathetic," Ron spat.

"But its not like that Ron, I didn't know, they convinced me it was just…" Hermione was cut off again.

"It doesn't matter you still knew… the both of you knew, and you didn't tell me!" Ron said his temper rising. "All this time I was right, ME and you guys didn't believe me, thought I was being paranoid. I told you guys I told you," Ron blabbered on.

"We know you did," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm her brother Hermione, she's my baby sister," Ron sniffed, "She lied to me, said she was fine,"

"We know," Hermione said again. "Where are you going?" Hermione raised her voice at Ron who was storming back into the castle.

----------------------------------

Ron stormed up the corridors and up through the staircases. Harry and Hermione kept a distance between them.

"Ron stop, what are you going to do?" Hermione said trying to catch her breath as she tried to keep up with the boys who were taking two steps at a time.

"Something I should have done ages ago," Ron breathed. "Raspberry Jam," Ron uttered the Gryffindor password to the fat lady and entered into the common room. There were students already back from breakfast. Ron walked up to the girls staircase.

"Ron, your not going up there!" Hermione stated.

"Why not?" Ron blurted out and snatched his arm out of Hermione grip.

"Because boys aren't aloud up the girls stair case," Hermione said as if she was reading out of a rule book.

"Fuck the rules," Ron said ignoring Hermione's shocked face and walked up the staircase and ignoring another fat lady portrait screaming _"IT'S A BOY, A BOY IN THE GIRLS DORMITORIES," _Over and over again. Hermione and Harry followed Ron up the staircase. "Where's her room?" He panted.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Hermione said.

"Tell me where he fucking room is Hermione or I'll just scream down the hall and does it always smell like this?" Ron said taking in the perfume.

"Yes it does," Hermione said looking at the two boys, "Come on Ron please, calm down first before you speak to her," Hermione stated.

"I AM CALM, where's her room?" Ron whispered hard at Hermione.

"Right there?" Hermione pointed across to her right.

"Good," Ron said walking up to the door and letting himself in without knocking. There he found his baby sister sitting down on her bed crying her eyes out.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered but Ron chose to ignore it. He briskly walked into the room and stood before Ginny, he then kneeled down in front of her and looked into her tear stained face. Scanned over her body and for the first time saw her frail frame. Ginny didn't dare look at him afraid he would make her deaf. Ron raised his hand and place Ginny's fallen hair which was covering parts of her face to behind her ears.

"Look at me," Ron whispered and Ginny only closed her eyes and shook her head slightly, with tears streaming down her face. Ron heavily sighed and pulled Ginny into a gripping hug. Ginny buried her head in his chest and cried. Harry and Hermione took their cue and decided to leave; upon leaving the shut the door behind them. "Why?" Ron whispered, "Why, why, why, why, why," He whispered again.

"I didn't want to get fat," Ginny cried into his chest.

"What?" Ron said pulling her away and looking at her in the eyes only to have he look back again.

"Mum would always say 'watch you weight' when I would have seconds or thirds at dinner," She sniffed.

"Honey! That doesn't mean you'll get fat," Ron said.

"F-Fred was d-d-defending me," Ginny stuttered. "He was only d-d-dfending me from the t-t-t-truth,"

"What are you talking about?" Ron said confused. Then he remembered.

* * *

_Ginny had popped down from her room for a glass of water. In her travels she peaked into the family room and "over heard" her bother's talking about her. _

"_You guys have to be careful what you say to Ginny," Fred said snatching the Daily Profit from Ron's hands who was sitting down in the family room with George. _

"_What are you talking about?" Ron questioned. _

"_FOR MONTHS all you guys do is pick on her, pick, pick, pick. And its not fun," Fred snapped. _

"_Come off it, Fred, we're only having a barney!" George gloated at his twin. _

"_NO, that stuff is really hurtful. Telling her that she is fat and ugly every time she goes to eat, that cane be really damaging to a teenage girl," Fred proclaimed._

"_Mum started it," Ron wined. _

"_Yeah, and when there is a good joke line you have to fall through with it," George said. _

"_NOT TO YOUR SISTER," Fred said. "I don't suppose you know that after you guys 'joke' on her she leaves the table and doesn't eat anything for a few days and then you guys say something else the next time she eats and it starts all over again. Tonight I almost had to force feed her to eat he desert, said she wasn't hungry," Fred said crossing his arms. _

"_What! so she didn't want it?" Ron asked. _

"_No she didn't," Fred replied,_

"_Well you could have given it to me," Ron laughed._

"_Yeah, or me, I was hungry," George laughed with Ron. _

"_YOU STLL DON'T GET IT," Fred yelled. _

"_Guess not," Both Ron and George laughed. _

"_She's not that fat, and she's not that ugly," Fred said, little did he know that Ginny had fully fallen to the ground her hand cupped over her mouth. She took this as her cue to leave. She didn't need to hear anymore. _

"_She's not fat or ugly at all," Ron piped up. "Where did you get that idea from?" _

"_YOU GUYS," Fred grew frustrated. "SO imagine how Ginny MUST FEEL, QUIT WITH THE FAT AND UGLY JOKES, MAN DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT TO YOU?" Fred yelled. _

"_What is going on here?" The three boys heard their mother from the door way alarmed at the tone of Fred's voice.

* * *

_

"Oh Ginny, no, no, no." Ron said rocking her tears forming in his eyes. "Its not like that,"

"IT IS, he was only protecting me from the truth," Ginny cried. "I am ugly and I am fat. You and George were right…" She mumbled.

"NO, that's not right. We were only fooling, joking, taking the micking out of you. Ginny LOOK AT ME," He said drawing her face up so he could look into her eyes but she only shut them tight. "LOOK AT ME," He shouted, she slowly opened her watery eyes and looked at him. "You are beautiful, you hear me? You are far from fat. George and I were wrong. I am barely ever right, you know that. That's probably why know one believed me when I said there was something wrong with you," Ron half laughed as did Ginny. "I am so sorry Ginny, I'm so sorry," He said. "Come here," Ron said and pulled Ginny into another hug.

--------------------------------

A/N: I hope you all liked it. Thankyou to my reviewers


	20. Hello To Me

**Title: **What You'll Do

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** MA

**Summery: **What do girls do for their men? You'd do almost anything to look good etc... Harry defeated Voldermort between his 6th and 7th year, now he can begin to live his life how he wants to. Yet what he wants has an enemy of its own which he has to help defeat also

----------------------------

"Write to me, tell me how your going?" Ron asked his sister as he gave her one more hug good by and the front entrance of the school that afternoon.

"I will," Ginny said tears forming in her eyes as she gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. "St Sorgos will do me good," She smiled, "Don't be too hard on them," She whispered and looked over at Hermione and Harry. She put one hand on Ron's shoulder and walked over to Hermione.

"I don't know what to say," Hermione quietly.

"You don't have to say anything," Ginny said calmly. "I'm sorry Mione, I really am. If I could take back all the nasty things I said to you I would, I hope we could still be friends," Ginny said in a small voice. Hermione grew weak at the knees and leaped into Ginny's arms pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Course we could still be friends," she whispered and then let go of her. "Off you go now," Hermione said wiping tears from her cheeks.

"BYE NEVILLE," Ginny shouted up the steps to Neville who was amongst a few friends and teachers waving Ginny good bye. Ginny finally looked at Harry. She couldn't believe that he was going to speak to her after what she said to him today. She took his hand and Hermione took this as her cue to walk over to Ron.

"This isn't my definition of a break up," Harry told her only to make her laugh.

"I'm going to miss you Harry," she whispered tears sliding down her face.

"Don't cry," He said wiping them away, "This isn't good bye," He whispered while Ginny flung her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Harry held onto her tight, he didn't want to let her go.

"I have to go," Ginny whispered ever so softly. Harry sighed and let her go just before embracing her into a passionate kiss.

"I'll write, I promise," Ginny said up to her friends but mostly Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Now, Mrs Weasley are you ready?" Professor McGonagall asked her. There was a pause. Ginny looked at her brother and he gave a supporting nod.

"Yes, I am ready."

"Very well then. The staff at St Sorgos have told me you will be allowed to come back to take you N.E.W.T's but then you have to go back. That why you do have to repeat like Miss Lovegood," Professor McGonagall said putting a hand on both of Ginny shoulders. "Your doing the right thing, Hagrid is going to take you he should be here any moment, taking you on his motorbike," She smiled. And with out a doubt Hagrid was. Ginny and Hagrid flew off into the air moments later off to St Sorgos.

---------------------------

(Aprox 6 months later)

_Dear Mum, Dad, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry. _

_Mrs Stamp (dragon lady) (sorry mum I know be nice to the old witch) said that I am ready to come home, however Luna isn't. She's gone bad again. I'm scared for her. Luna has had the opportunity to go home about 8 times and every time she has been sent back in. What happens if it happens to me? That's the only thing stopping me from checking myself out of here. How is everyone? I hope they are all well. Have my results come back from the N.E.W.T's? I really do hope I did well. _

_Anyway despite the fact of my unsureness to leave I'm going to take a chance and come home. Expect me in a few days. I love you all. Wish me Luck_

_Yours Truly _

_Ginny_

_------------------------------_

A/N So that's the end. Do with it wat you may. I really hope you all liked this story. I want to give a HUGE thank you to

Amber13Drummer  
goodygurl  
Beatrice Potter

These are the three people who kept me going. I give you thanks.


End file.
